Love Gone Mad
by foreverXabby
Summary: -mini sequel to Letting Go- Lily and Damon's wedding is fast approaching, and Elizabeth Salvatore is focused on making things go perfectly. But when a girl from Klaus' past shows up one day, Lizzie gets distracted. And that's when plans for Lily and Damon's "perfect" day go straight to hell. Damon/OC Klaus/OC
1. gray eyes

**Chapter one**

Gray eyes

_Elizabeth_

"Damon, just ask him!"

"_I never said I wanted him, Lizzie," _Damon said childishly.

I sighed and just shook my head as I paced the apartment, even though Damon couldn't see me. I was in my apartment in New York City, and Damon was back in Mystic Falls.

"Yeah, but it's obvious. Who else is going to be your best man?" I asked, slightly annoyed with him. It wasn't like he was asking Stefan to be the bride. My brothers had issues.

"_You?" _Damon said hopefully.

"I'm honored big brother, but I'm already maid of honor, and I look damn good in my dress," I said dryly, looking over to the red dress that hung on a hanger in my closet.

Damon sighed. _"Do I even need a best man?" _he asked stubbornly.

"Yes, because it's how these things go. And Lily's crazy obsessed with making the wedding as normal an experience as possible," I said, sitting down on the bed.

"_Speaking of bridezilla, she told me to tell you to get your ass back here in two days," _Damon told me. Since she began planning the wedding, Damon and I had dubbed her 'bridezilla.' One wouldn't think that down-to-earth Lily would be a bride from hell, but her inner control freak came out as soon as the engagement ring slid onto her finger.

"Why do I have to be there a week before the wedding?" I asked, though I didn't necessarily mind. I missed my family.

"_I don't know. I've learned not to question Lily's decisions. It makes life so much easier."_

I sighed. "Fine, but I'm bringing Klaus with me."

I could practically hear Damon grit his teeth. _"I don't remember inviting him to my wedding," _he said.

I smirked at the wall. "He's my plus one. Besides, he goes where I go, and I go where Klaus goes. We're a package deal, him and I."

Damon sighed. _"Fine. You're just not allowed to sleep in the same bed. Or to touch. At all."_

"Gee, can we breathe the same air as each other?" I asked sarcastically.

"_No."_

I shook my head. "We won't stay in the boarding house. We can stay in the mansion. Elijah and Kol and Finn are coming back anyway," I said. Lily had invited all of the originals except for Rebekah to the wedding. Everyone was still pissed at her for almost killing me. I felt kind of bad for her, being exiled. I had long forgiven her. She had just been doing what she thought was best for her brother, after all.

"_Yeah, don't remind me," _Damon muttered. He wasn't a fan of the originals, but I was starting to think most of them as family.

"Damon, you're the groom. Your only job is to put on your tux and show up. And to pick a best man." I smirked again. "Speaking of best men, I heard Stefan's available…"

"_Lizzie, drop it," _Damon snapped at me. I just sighed. I was starting to become agitated.

"God, Damon, just ask him already! It's not that hard! 'Stefan, will you be my best man?' When he and Elena get married, you know he'll ask you. God, it's not like you're asking him to be your prom date," I muttered.

"_Can't I just compel myself a best man? It'll be so much easier," _Damon said.

I gritted my teeth. "Damon Salvatore, if you don't ask him, I will."

I could practically see Damon narrow his eyes. _"You wouldn't."_

I scoffed. "Do you even know me at all?"

_Fine! Fine! I'll ask him, alright?" _Damon gave in.

"You better. And don't think I won't check." There was a knock at the door. My eyebrows furrowed as I thought of who it could've been. "There's someone at the door. See you in two days, brother. Love ya."

"_Love you too, Liz." _

I hung up on Damon, and then stood up and made my way to the front door. Klaus was gone for the day, out with Kol. I told him not to drop any bodies, and then I threatened Kol not to bring him to any strip clubs. I'd find out eventually, and then both of them would be in huge trouble.

"I'm coming!" I called, padding across the wooden floors. I unlocked the door and threw it open. I expected to see Kol and Klaus, too drunk to walk and talk, let alone unlock a door. Yet, in front of me, was a person I had never met. And would never wish to meet.

A girl, looking around twenty, with hair so pale it was almost white. She was beautiful too, too beautiful. She had huge gray eyes, and looked to be a model. Hell, she made models look like dogs. She made me look like a homeless man. I felt even more like a hobo in jeans too long for me and a gray shirt of Klaus', sleeves rolled up. I had no makeup on and my hair was up on top of my head. I hated the girl even more when I realized she wasn't wearing makeup either.

No one could be that hot. It wasn't illegal.

I hated the nameless girl even more when the first words she spoke to me came out of her mouth. "Hello," she said, with an accent I couldn't place. Her gray eyes ran up and down me, and she frowned with distaste. "Is Niklaus here?"

I felt acute jealousy boil up inside of me. No. No. I would _not _let this supermodel bitch get her hands on _my _Klaus. _Find your own psychopath hybrid, bitch, _I wanted to say to her, before slamming the door in her face. Instead, I did one better- or worse.

I lied.

"Niklaus? Never heard of him," I said, raising an eyebrow. I wasn't that good at lying, but my jealous girlfriend mode had been activated. That meant my lying skills were suddenly much better.

Supermodel Bitch didn't look too convinced, though. "Klaus? Klaus Mikaelson? I was told he lived here by a pretty reliable source," she said.

I stared her down, even though she was about five inches taller than me. "Well, your reliable source must not be so reliable after all," I said coolly. "It's just me who lives here. All by myself. Alone. I've never even heard of Klaus. Funny name, though."

She stared hard at me, while I silently dared her to question me. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm kind of busy," I said rudely, not even bothering to pretend to be nice to her.

Supermodel Bitch slowly backed away from me, though her gray eyes didn't leave mine. "In case you suddenly know he is," she said dryly, "Can you tell him Mina is looking for him?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I said, before slamming the door in her face. "I'd rather eat my arm, bitch," I muttered as I walked over to the couch.

I stretched out across the black leather couch like a cat, staring up at the ceiling. I needed a pet, or a hobby, something to distract myself so that I didn't become so reliant on Klaus. I could've really used a distraction at that moment, while I thought about Mina, and what she wanted with Klaus.

Any answer I came up with only made me want to claw Mina's huge gray eyes out of their sockets. A few possibilities even made me want to kick Klaus in the groin.

I sighed and tossed my hand over my eyes. I really did need a hobby.

_**~LGM~**_

"_Lizzie, why are you calling me to vent about some ex of Klaus'? Isn't this what Lily's for?"_

I sighed. "Yeah, but she's so focused on the wedding. She'd stake me if I bothered her now," I said.

Stefan snorted on the other line. _"You're telling me. You're not the one she had write out all the invitations. My hand's just getting back to normal. I didn't even know Lily and Damon knew that many people."_

"Not Damon, he's too surly. It's all of Lily's friends. She has a lot, especially from her rehab center." Then I frowned, remembering Stefan's earlier words. "Do you really think she was his ex?"

Stefan sighed. _"No?"_

I narrowed my eyes. "Stefan…"

"_Honestly? Yeah, probably," _he admitted. _"He's been alive for a thousand years, Lizzie. The guy probably has a lot of exes."_

I sighed. That was exactly what I feared. "But you didn't see her, Stefan. She was so hot. If they dated, I doubt they would've broken up."

"_You're forgetting who you're in love with. The pre-Elizabeth Klaus wouldn't keep a girl around that long, no matter how attractive she was," _Stefan reminded me.

I sighed again. "But what if-"

Stefan cut me off. _"He loves _you, _Lizzie. Remember that."_

I took a deep breath. Stefan was right. "You know, you're not so bad at this," I told him. "Maybe I'll call you to freak out more often."

"_Please don't."_

I laughed, then remembered my earlier conversation with Damon. "Hey, has Damon talk to you lately-"

I was cut off when the front door slammed noisily open. I stiffened, expecting that Mina had come back with a vengeance, but relaxed when I heard a familiar voice slur, "Good one, Nik!"

"I gotta go, Stefan. I'll see you in a few days, alright? Love you."

"_Alright. Love you too, Lizzie."_

I tossed my phone on the bed and then went out into the room to meet Klaus and Kol, expecting the worst. My expectations were met.

Not only was my living room half destroyed, and the boys were too-drunk-to-walk drunk, but there were two bite mark covered, half naked women, whom Kol had his arms around.

I groaned. "No! _No! _This is not okay, Kol!"

Kol pouted. "Aw, come on, Lizzie. Don't be such a wet blanket."

I glared at him and grabbed the two women, both too messed up from drugs, alcohol, and blood loss to notice what was going on. "Leave, forget what happened," I compelled both of them, before pushing them out the door.

Then I turned back to the originals, glaring at them with my hands on my hips, beyond angry. They were never allowed to go out and get drunk again.

"Love-" Klaus started to say, but I silenced him with one glare.

Then I sighed and rubbed my temples. I was tired, too tired to deal with what was going on. Without opening my eyes, I said, "Kol, guest bedroom. Now."

"Yes mam." Kol saluted me before stumbling off down the hall, to the room where he had crashed too many times to count.

"And _you." _I opened my eyes to glare once more at Klaus. "Couch. Don't even think we're sharing the same bed tonight."

"_Love-" _Klaus sighed, but I cut him off again.

"You know where the spare blankets and pillows are," I said, already walking towards our bedroom. "And I fully expect my living room to be completely cleaned up by the time I wake up tomorrow morning."

I heard Klaus sigh once more when I shut the bedroom door. I might have been extra hard on him because of Mina, but he would never know that.

_**~LGM~**_

**A/N: **So this is the first chapter of the mini sequel to Letting Go! It probably will be around five chapters, maybe more, maybe less. I've missed writing Lizzie so much. I miss writing Klaus/Lizzie moments as well.

Credit for the idea for the sequel goes to KurisutaruAi!

Review!

~Abby :)


	2. the doghouse

**Chapter two**

The doghouse

_Elizabeth_

I stared up at the ceiling as I laid in bed. The bed wasn't as warm as it was when Klaus was lying next to me, but I was too mad at him to ask him to come back to bed. I was mad that he got way too drunk, messed up my living room, allowed Kol to bring prostitutes into my apartment, and probably went to a strip club. But I was more mad about Mina.

I wasn't going to let the gray eyed girl go any time soon.

I heard the bedroom door creak open and then the smell of alcohol assaulted me. I sighed and buried my face in my pillow. "Klaus, go away. I'm mad at you."

I heard footsteps come towards me, and then Klaus rolled into bed. He smelled like sweat, blood, and alcohol. My nose wrinkled in disgust. "Do you have ears? I'm mad at you. Go away," I repeated stubbornly.

"Aw, come on, Love," he slurred, his arm snaking around my waist, pulling my back up against his chest. "It's not like this is the first time this has happened."

I sighed but stuck to my guns. If I gave in, then Klaus would think that getting drunk with Kol and making a mess would be okay. "That doesn't make it okay," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest.

Klaus brushed my hair away from my neck, exposing the skin to the cool air. "If I say I'm sorry, will you forgive me?"

"No, because you won't mean it."

He chuckled. "Too true," he said. "You know me too well, Love."

"Stop calling me 'love'," I said, pulling away from him.

"Why?" Klaus asked. I could practically see him raise an eyebrow. "You like it when I call you that."

"Yeah, which is why you're calling me that now. You're hoping it'll get you out of the doghouse," I complained.

Klaus pulled me back to him and smirked into my hair. "Is it working?"

I caught myself smiling, and instantly sobered. I had to stay mad, even though my anger had left long before he walked into our bedroom. "No," I lied, pushing him away from me.

Klaus just wrapped his arms securely around my waist. No matter how hard I tried to get away from him, I wouldn't be going anywhere. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. Maybe if I just pretended like he wasn't there, he'd go back to the couch he knew all too well.

Klaus chuckled, sending shivers down my spine, and not unpleasant ones. He knew this game all too well. We played it twice a week, at the least. And he always won it. But I could easily win it too, if I used the tactics he used. I was sure that it was cheating, seducing me the way he did. But Klaus was all for playing unfairly if that meant he won.

"You're lying, Lizzie," he breathed into my ear. "I always know when you're lying. You know that."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I could wait him out. Eventually he'd get bored or pass out, and I could just roll him out of bed. I've done it before.

Klaus began kissing my neck and I gritted my teeth. That was definitely cheating. He knew how sensitive my neck was. I bit my lip to suppress a sigh of pleasure.

"You're not winning this one," I said to him, as he kissed down to my shoulders, his fingers grazing the bare skin there. "I'm really mad this time, Klaus."

I felt him smirk into my skin. "Really, are you sure about that, _Love?" _His fingers traced my spine, and I shivered. This just made the arrogant bastard that much more smug. I was losing, we both knew it.

"Because _I _think," he continued, his hands coming up to my shoulders and rubbing him slightly, before heading house slowly. "I'm winning. And that I'm going to win in exactly five seconds."

I knocked his hands away from my breasts and glowered at him in the dark. "How could you possibly know that-" Klaus cut me off by pressing his lips against mine, flipping me over so that we were chest to chest.

He tasted like whiskey and blood, but his lips were soft and warm and familiar. He cradled my head with his hands, his thumbs grazing my cheekbones the way they always did. I groaned, realizing that he was right. He did win this one. He always won, because he was Klaus and seducing me was second nature to him.

I sighed as I placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him back, letting him know that I gave in and that he won. Klaus smirked victoriously against my lips, before pulling me tighter against him. He kissed me harder, no longer focused on getting me to forgive him.

I allowed him to kiss me for a few more minutes before I pulled away, breathing heavily. "Go take a shower, you stink," I said, pushing him away.

Klaus smirked down at me, and that's when I realized that he was on top of me and that my shirt was half off. I quickly pulled it down, so that he wouldn't get any ideas. "You didn't mind a few minutes ago, Love," he reminded me.

I just sighed and shook my head. "Just go take a shower. I'm tired," I said, trying to pull out from under him, but his arms, supporting his weight, were blocking my way.

Klaus' smirk grew. "Join me?" he asked, kissing my neck again.

"Don't get your hopes up, _Love," _I said with a smirk, mocking him. Then I pushed him off of me, and he fell off the bed.

"Oops," I said sweetly, though my smirk grew wider.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're real sorry, Lizzie," Klaus muttered as he stood up.

"_Would you two mind? I'm trying to go to sleep and I'd rather not listen to your foreplay all night," _Kol said through the walls. I regretted buying an apartment where the walls were so thin.

"Shut up, Kol," Klaus and I said at the same time. He looked down and grinned at me. I offered a small smile in return. He kissed my forehead before going off to take a shower.

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, before realizing that he had made me smell like him. I sighed and got out of bed, stripping off my clothes as I made my way to the joint bathroom. Klaus smirked at me as he saw me enter the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

"Shut up," I told him, before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

It really was hard to stay mad at Klaus.

_**~LGM~**_

"Thank you, so much, for keeping me up all night, lovebirds," Kol said as he walked into the living room the next day.

"You know Kol, you could _not _spend every weekend here, you know. That way we couldn't keep you up all night," I said dryly, as I painted my nails, resting my feet in Klaus' lap.

"Oh, but then you'd miss my lovely company, Lizzie." Kol smirked at me. "Couldn't have that, now can we?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you have innocent girls to terrorize or something?" I shot back, painting my thumb nail a deep red.

Kol placed a hand over his heart, as if I had deeply insulted him. "Why are you so mean to me, Lizzie?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I blame your personality."

Klaus chuckled, not taking his eyes off of his sketchbook. "She's not wrong," he said. "Your personality is highly infuriating."

I smirked at Kol, who just rolled his eyes and muttered something about us being a mean couple.

"I'm bored," Kol complained as I blew on my nails.

"Don't let us stop you," I replied. "I bet your two whores from last night are still wandering about somewhere." I narrowed my eyes and looked at him. "That reminds me- what did I say about strip clubs?"

Klaus looked up, eyes slightly wide. "We didn't go to a strip club, Love," he tried to assure me.

I rolled my eyes at him just as my phone rang. "You're not very good at lying either," I said as I stood up. "Remind me to yell at you later," I told Kol as I walked to the widow and stepped onto the fire escape to answer my phone.

"Hello?"

"_Where the hell are you?"_

I rolled my eyes. "On the fire escape outside my apartment in New York City. Where else would I be?"

"_In Mystic Falls where you're supposed to be," _Lily replied angrily.

I sighed. Bridezilla had gotten even more monstrous since the last time I had talked to her. "Your fiancé told me to come tomorrow," I said.

"_Well, he lied. I need you here now," _she told me.

"Well, I think you're shit out of luck for that one, Lil. There's no way I can be in Mystic Falls when I'm in New York," I replied.

"_Elizabeth-" _she started to whine, but I cut her off.

"Lily, I love you, but if you keep acting like a bridezilla, I don't think you're going to make it to the altar," I told her.

I could see her narrow her silver eyes. _"Did you just call me a bridezilla?" _she asked.

"What do you think?"

"_I am _not _bridezilla."_

"No," I replied, looking down at the busy street below me. "You're worse."

"_Just because I'm focused on making sure things run smoothly during my wedding-" _she began to say, but I cut her off again.

"Sure, that's one way to say you've been an obsessive control freak for the last six months," I said.

I heard her sigh. _"I just want my wedding to be perfect," _she said.

"As do all bridezillas, human and vampire alike." She growled at me, and I grinned as a yellow taxi flew down the street under me.

"Lily, your wedding will be perfect. That's what I'm here for, to make sure your wedding is the best damn wedding anyone has ever had ever," I said cheerfully, examining my newly painted nails.

"_Good, because that's what I need you to do," _she said. _"So I'll see you tomorrow?"_

"You can count on it," I said.

I hung up on Bridezilla, but stayed out on the fire escape longer. I was sure to be busy the next week as Lily and Damon's wedding approached. But as long as Lily got the perfect wedding she so desperately wanted, it would be worth it.

_**~LGM~**_

**A/N: **thank you to: purpleXorchid, Lady Syndra, and thehoodedface for reviewing!

Review!

~Abby :)


	3. best man

**Chapter three**

Best man

_Elizabeth_

"Klaus, just leave, okay? Go wreak havoc on unsuspecting New Yorkers with Kol," I muttered, stuffing socks into the front of my suitcase.

"Alright, alright. I'll be good, Love, I promise," Klaus said, his arms wrapped around my waist, his nose nuzzled into my neck.

"You're not doing a very good job," I muttered, holding up a shirt before folding it and setting it into my suitcase.

Klaus smirked slightly and kissed my neck, but didn't unwrap his arms. "Seriously, I have to pack. I have to leave in exactly forty three minutes," I said.

"Why?" he asked, brushing my hair away from my neck.

"Because I like my heart in my chest, and if I'm not in Mystic Falls by 5:30, Lily will rip it out," I said.

"Well, we can't let that happen, can we?"

Klaus became a blur as he moved around the room, faster than I could ever hope to be. I just stood still, watching with slight amazement as he packed my bags with everything I needed that weekend in exactly twenty four seconds.

"There, done," he said, setting my red suitcases on the ground. "Now, if I am not mistaken, that leaves forty two minutes for _this." _He pulled me into his arms, his breath warm against my face. I stretched up on my tip toes to kiss him, my hands placed firmly on his shoulders.

"_Oh, God. Not again. Has anyone ever compared you two to rabbits with spring fever? It would be an accurate comparison."_

Klaus growled as he pulled away from me. "Kol, I will tear out your liver-" he started to say again, but Kol cut him off.

"_Yes, yes. I've heard all of the threats before, Nik." _I could practically see him roll his eyes.

Most people found it strange that such an intense conversation between the brothers wasn't even held in the same room. I called it Tuesday afternoon.

"Since we're on the subject," I said, stepping out of Klaus' arms, "You're gonna have to keep your hands off of me when we're back in Mystic Falls," I told him. "Especially around my brothers."

Klaus sighed, clearly annoyed with my brothers' overprotectiveness. Then he looked up and smirked at me. "Maybe you're the one who should be concerned with keeping your hands off of _me." _

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, don't worry about me, Klaus. I won't have a problem," I said dryly, walking past him to my bags.

"_A whole week of not going at it like bunny rabbits? How will you two ever survive?" _Kol said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Kol," Klaus and I said exasperatedly at the same time.

"I really should get going. Traffic and all…" I trailed off, looking back to Klaus.

"You have forty minutes, Love. And a week is a long time." He smirked at me, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around my waist.

Without another word, I kissed him and we spent the next forty minutes preparing ourselves for the week ahead.

_**~LGM~**_

"About damn time you got here. Here, take these. I need you to alphabetize them by eight." Lily shoved a box full of name cards into my hands, causing my bags to fall out of my hands.

"Nice to see you too, Lily. God, I've missed you," I said sarcastically, following my best friend as she walked into the living room.

Elena and Caroline were there, cutting buckets full of ribbon for reasons I had no idea. They smiled at me, and I tried to smile back, but it came out as a grimace. I was sure that Lily had placed stones into the boxes I was carrying instead of name cards. Even though I was a vampire, they weren't weightless like they should've been to me.

"Of course I missed you, Lizzie," Lily said as an afterthought. "It's just- there's one week left until my wedding! And we haven't gotten anything done!" she exclaimed, looking frantic.

"Then what the hell have we've been doing up until now?" I muttered, sitting down across from Elena and Caroline.

Lily rolled her eyes at me, clearly deciding that my comment wasn't worth a response. Then her phone rang and she darted from the room.

"I love her to pieces, but I'm seriously considering buying a tranquilizer gun and knocking her out until the wedding," I said, opening one of the boxes and dumping its contents onto the table in front of me.

"Do tranquilizers even work on vampires?" Elena asked curiously.

I shrugged. "One way to find out," I said with a smirk.

"She's honestly not that bad guys," Caroline defended her.

But that was coming from Caroline, an even bigger neurotic control freak than my best friend. I didn't say anything though. I just sorted the name cards like a good maid of honor.

"Did _Klaus _come with you?" Elena asked me, saying Klaus' name like it was a curse. She obviously didn't approve of my relationship with him, but he did sacrifice her to break his hybrid curse. Still, Elena had never approved of the men I fell for, the first one being her brother.

I pretended not to notice her tone. "No, he's coming in a few days. With his brothers," I said, frowning as I stared at a name I didn't recognize. I forgot sometimes that Lily and Damon knew people I didn't, that they had lives outside of me. It was almost like they were my parents.

"Great," Caroline muttered, like it was anything but. I fixed her with a look, and she raised her eyebrows innocently at me. "What?"

"I get it, you two don't like the originals, and you hate Klaus, but I love him, and his family has become mine. So if you would be so kind as to keep the sarcastic and bitchy remarks for when I'm not in the room, that'd be great, thanks," I said dryly.

Caroline sighed. "Right, sorry," she said. "We'll just talk behind your back."

"That's all I ask for." The girls laughed, and I started to alphabetize. It really was tedious work.

"So, how's Jeremy?" I asked, looking at Elena. It didn't even occur to me how awkward of a question it was.

Elena made a face and I raised my eyebrows. "What? Am I not allowed to ask?"

"No, it's just…" she sighed. "He and Mallory are engaged. They're gonna get married in ten months."

"Oh," I said, looking up. "Good for him."

"Good for him?" Elena repeated. "You're okay with that? You're not jealous? At all?"

"Jealous?" I laughed. "Elena, I'm living with a thousand year old hybrid. If I was jealous of Jeremy getting married, I wouldn't be living with a thousand year old hybrid. He's moved on, I've moved on. I'm happy for him, really."

"Oh," she said, looking back down at the lavender ribbon she was cutting. "Good. That's good."

"About damn time you got here, Lizzie."

I smiled as I stood up and threw my arms around Damon. "I missed you, big brother," I said, squeezing him tightly.

"I missed you too." He let me go and looked at the boxes I had been sorting. "Lily's already got you working in her sweatshop? When did you get here?"

"About three minutes ago," I said. "As soon as I walked through the door, she gave me boxes and brought me in here."

He shook his head. "I've learned how to avoid Lily when she's in mega bridezilla mode. You should too," he said. "Come on, I'll break you out for ten minutes."

I followed Damon out of the living room-turned- sweatshop and followed him outside. "So, you guys are having the entire thing here?" I asked, as we walked into the backyard, that already had signs of being prepared for the ceremony.

Damon nodded. "I almost wanted to have it at a church because of the irony alone," he said with a smirk. "But Lil wants an outdoor wedding, and, as both of you constantly remind me, my only job is to show up on the day of the wedding. Nothing else."

I smirked up at him. "You're learning," I mused, and he rolled his eyes. Then I frowned up at him. "Did you ask Stefan yet?" I asked.

Damon's eyes flickered away from me. "Uh, yeah, of course." Then he quickly changed the subject. "Better get back to work, Lizzie. Don't want Lily to kill you, do we?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're lying!" I exclaimed. "Now you know what I have to do."

He glared down at me. "Don't you dare, Elizabeth-" he started to say, but I had already blurred back into the house.

"Stefan!" I shouted, practically running to his room before Damon could stop me.

Stefan appeared in front of me, smiling. "Hey, Lizzie, you're here-"

I cut him off. "Yeah, yeah. Good to see you too. I have something to ask you-"

"_Elizabeth Alessandra Salvatore! I will rip out your liver!"_

"DamonWantsYouToBeHisBestMan," I blurted out, and Stefan frowned.

"What?"

"Damon wants you to be his best man for his wedding!" I screamed, just as Damon appeared at my side.

Stefan looked at our brother. "Really?" he asked, sounding surprised.

Damon sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. You know, because there's nobody else," he added quickly, so that Stefan wouldn't think he actually wanted him to be his best man.

Stefan smiled slightly, but hid it. "Sure, I guess," he said. Then he frowned and added, "I'm pretty sure Lily would skin me alive if I said no."

"She probably would." Damon smiled proudly. "That's my fiancée for you."

"Well, now that that's dealt with." I grinned at my brothers. "I gotta get back to work before Lily realizes I'm gone."

I walked down the stairs and into the foyer, hoping to cut through to get to the living room. I stopped suddenly when I stepped off the bottom step. There was a woman standing there with her back to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, wondering if she was a caterer or baker or florist or something. Then she turned around to face me, revealing her white blonde hair, huge gray eyes, and exquisite beauty.

Her eyes widened at the sight of me, and I frowned. What the hell was she doing here? At my house? Was she following me or something?

"Lizzie, what are you doing-" Lily walked into the room, cutting herself off as she looked at Gray Eyes. I expected her to ask what the hell she was doing here, but, to my utter shock, Lily smiled.

Actually, she beamed at her like she had never been so god damn happy in her very long life. "Mina!" she exclaimed.

And then Lilianna Moreau, my best friend in the entire world, embraced Mina like she was her best friend in the entire world.

_**~LGM~**_

**A/N: **Who saw that coming? I hope you didn't. I was very proud of that plot twist involving Mina/Gray Eyes.

Thank you to: SomebodyWhoCares, Katerina The Von, and Lady Syndra for reviewing!

Review!

~Abby :)


	4. evil vampire hoe bags

**Chapter four**

Evil vampire hoe bags

_Elizabeth_

"Lizzie, this is Mina," Lily said once she pulled away from Mina, leaving one arm wrapped around her shoulders. "She's one of my oldest friends."

"And best," Mina added, her arm wrapped around Lily's waist. She was smiling, but it reminded me more of bared teeth. Her eyes were full of danger as she looked at me, no doubt remembering me from two days ago.

"Well, I'm Elizabeth Salvatore," I said sweetly, offering her my hand. "I'm Lily's best friend, and maid of honor."

"Mina Stark. Pleasure, I'm sure," she said, squeezing my hand hard enough to break it. I didn't give any sign that I was in pain, though. "One of Lily's oldest friends. Hell, we've been friends since she went by Lilianna."

"All I'm getting is that you're old," I snapped, unable to control myself. Mina glared at me, though there was a spark in her eyes, as if she was glad that she had gotten me to snap.

"Elizabeth!" Lily said, narrowing her eyes at me, like I was her child and not her best friend, and she was chiding me for insulting one of her friends.

I shrugged. "Sorry, Mila. I have no filter. It's my thing, really." I smirked at her, silently telling her that I really wasn't sorry.

"I'm sure it is." I smirked again, slowly walking away from her and Lily. "Well, it was great meeting you, Millie, but I have some name cards I have to alphabetize."

"Elizabeth-" Lily said, frowning at me.

"See you two later," I said, already walking away. "Really important maid of honor business to attend to."

"Elizabeth!" Lily shouted after me.

"Really, Lily. There's a week until your wedding, and you barely have anything done! We have to crack down and put our noses to the grindstone if you want to walk down the aisle next Friday!" I exclaimed, before turning a corner.

I had no intention of alphabetizing. I had to find Stefan, the only person who knew Mina and I had met before, and that I had lied to her about knowing Klaus. That was going to blow up in my face, maybe even before he got here in two days. I needed to talk to Stefan, to vent to him about freaking Mina Stark, evil best friend and- possibly- love of life stealing hoe bag.

I didn't even want to think about Mina's history with Klaus. There wasn't even a possibility that they were just friends. Klaus didn't have any friends, and if he did, they wouldn't be gorgeous women who's beauty put supermodels to shame. He'd sleep with them, no doubt. He and Poppy had been friends, but they were friends with benefits. She had been jealous of Klaus' love for me. What if Mina turned out to be Poppy reincarnated? I really didn't want to go through that again.

"Stefan!" I shouted. "Stefan! I need to talk to you!"

I burst into Stefan's room, only to find him shirtless, going through his closet looking for a new shirt. I groaned and covered my eyes. "Cover up, Stef. I don't want to see my brother half-naked."

Stefan rolled his eyes at me and pulled a shirt on. "Shouldn't you be doing something maid of honor-ish?" he asked, as I plopped down on his bed and stretched out.

"Not when evil vampire hoe bags show up and plot to steal two of the most important things in my life," I muttered, throwing an arm over my face.

Stefan's eyebrows furrowed. "Explain, please," he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"_Mina _is here," I spat, nose wrinkling. I knew she was a bitch. She was an evil vampire hoe bag, I just knew it. My bitch-dar went off when I was anywhere near her.

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Mina? She's the girl who was asking for Klaus a couple of days ago, right? She's here? In this house? Right now?"

I nodded. "Apparently, she and Lily are old friends. But, it makes sense, when you think about it. Lily spent the first four centuries of her life with the originals. If Mina was whoring around with Klaus, they were bound to run into each other. What if she's a home wrecking, best friend stealing, bitch from hell?" I asked him, sitting up.

Stefan sighed. "Or maybe you're just jealous and scared of losing Klaus and Lily?"

I glared at him. "No, that's definitely not it. It's definitely what I said, not what you said. What you said is totally off base."

"Lizzie- I mean, if Lily's friends with her, she can't be all bad, right? Lily's a pretty good judge of character," he argued reasonably.

My glare intensified, and I got off of his bed. "God, Stefan, you suck at being a girlfriend!" I exclaimed, storming towards the door.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. That's a compliment," he retorted dryly, as I walked out of his room, slamming the door behind me.

"Elizabeth Alessandra Salvatore, what the hell is wrong with you?"

I sighed, turning to face a glaring Lily. "It's a long list, Lily," I replied, running a hand over my face.

"Why were you being such a bitch to Mina? What did she ever do to you?" she growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's not what she did, it's what she might do," I muttered.

Lily frowned. "Did you two meet before or something?" she asked. "Because I seriously don't understand why you'd be so mean to a vampire you've never met."

I gaped at her. "_Mean? Me?" _I scoffed. "Please, Lily. She was practically flaunting the fact that you two have been friends since the beginning of time. I mean, if you two were such good friends, how come you haven't mentioned her even once?"

"We haven't seen each other in a few centuries. She dropped off the grid a while ago, because Poppy wanted her dead. But now that Poppy's dead-" she stopped suddenly and frowned at me. "Are you _jealous, _Lizzie? Of Mina being one of my best friends?" a funny smile formed on her lips.

I scoffed again, crossing my arms over my chest. "Of course not. I have nothing to be jealous off. I mean, sure, you two had fun a couple centuries back, but at the end of the day, I'm your maid of honor, I'm the person you call for advice, for gossip, and just to talk. Mina may be one of your oldest and closest friends, but I'm your _best _friend. I have nothing to be jealous of."

Her smirk grew. "You are. You're jealous! Oh, Lizzie, I'm _flattered-"_

I glared at her. "Well, don't be, okay? I'm not jealous, I'm just defending my title. That's all."

All of Lily's anger was gone, and she was grinning. "You're possessive of me, Lizzie," she teased. "It's kind of hot. Keep it up and Damon won't be the Salvatore I'll be marrying."

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help smiling back. "Please, Lil. You're so not my type."

She laughed, looking less stressed than I had seen her in months. The wedding really had worn her down. "Just take it easy on Mina, alright? She's staying here until the wedding. You should get to know her. I'm sure you'll love her if you give her a chance."

I doubted it. I'd probably just hate her more.

"Yeah, sure, Lil. I'll totally do that," I said, just so we wouldn't fight again. I hated fighting with Lily.

I thought Lily knew I wasn't being serious, but she didn't say anything. "Good, because bridezilla orders it," she said with a smile. Then she sobered. "Just so you know, Elizabeth, you really don't have anything to be jealous over."

I shrugged. "I know. You'd never cheat on me."

"Okay, I'm gonna go call the florist before this conversation gets anymore gay and I actually do end up marrying you instead of Damon," Lily said, already pulling out her phone.

"Our kids would be beautiful!" I called at her retreating figure. She just rolled her eyes at me and I laughed.

Feeling a lot better, I walked downstairs. I got a glass of blood from the kitchen, before returning to the living room to get back to sorting the name cards. Elena and Caroline were long gone, and I was just left alone with my thoughts.

I didn't tell Lily about meeting Mina before, because I was sure that I knew what her reaction would be. She'd tell me that Klaus and Mina did have history but that I had nothing to worry about. I did, though. Because Mina made beautiful people look ugly. And the only girls who didn't worry about their boyfriend's history with a girl like Mina were the stupid ones.

I was worried. Because I wasn't anything special. I wasn't overly pretty. The only unique things about me were my eyes and my long legs. I was just a regular 166 year old vampire, yet I was the one Klaus loved, the one who brought out his humanity. And I was worried that he'd change his mind about me once he found out that Mina was back on the grid.

But I wouldn't tell anyone, not even Lily, that.

It took me about ten minutes to realize that I was just staring at a name card, and not actually doing any work. I took a sip from my glass of blood, only to have it taken out of my hands. I frowned, as Klaus finished my drink while sitting down next to me.

My eyes widened at the sight of him. I hadn't expected him to come back to Mystic Falls until Sunday. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

Klaus shrugged. "I missed you," he said simply. Then he raised an eyebrow. "You don't mind, do you, love?"

I smiled at him. I had completely forgotten about Mina. She wasn't even on my mind. Just seeing Klaus, hearing him call me love, knowing that he missed me even after a few hours apart, gave me the self-confidence boost I needed.

"No," I said. "I don't mind. I missed you too." I smiled softly before gently pulling his face closer to mine and kissing him. He tasted like blood.

"Well, doesn't this look cozy?"

I pulled away to look up at Mina. She was leaning against the wall by the doorway, arms crossed over her chest. She was smiling like a cat who ate the canary. _Caught you red-handed, bitch, _her eyes told me.

"So, Lizzie, you've really never heard of Klaus before?"

_**~LGM~**_

**A/N: **thank you to: Lady Syndra, SomebodyWhoCares, and Camilla2189 for reviewing!

Review!

~Abby :)


	5. trust

**Chapter five**

Trust

_Elizabeth_

To my utter surprise and anger, Klaus smiled at Mina. A real smile that reached his eyes. "Mina!" he exclaimed, standing up.

Mina stood up straight and beamed at him. "Nik, I've missed you," she murmured. And then again to my surprise and anger, they hugged.

Klaus only ever hugged me, and that was when he was in an affectionate mood, when we were alone in our apartment. I was jealous, I admitted, and not just because it was Mina he was hugging. I was jealous because I was the only one who got to hug him. It was made me different, special, from all of the other girls from his past. I was the only one who got to hug Klaus, the only one he admitted to loving, the only one who saw the very rare soft side of him. And then Mina showed up and ruined it.

I was being petty. I was being petty and paranoid and I knew it too. Because after everything Klaus and I had been though, I should have been able to trust him at this point. I shouldn't of been worried about _Mina, _no matter how hot she was. I owed him that, I owed him that trust. But I was a jealous person, a little possessive too. It made me feel better to know that, if the tables were turned, Klaus would be just as petty and paranoid and jealous as I was being. Probably even worse.

Klaus pulled away from Mina and turned to face me. "Love, this is Mina. Mina, this Elizabeth," he introduced us.

"Yeah, I know," I interjected, standing up with my arms crossed over my chest. "Lily introduced us when she first got here."

Mina suddenly smirked at me, as if remembering that she had caught me in a lie, one that wouldn't make Klaus very happy. "Funny thing, though. Lizzie and I have-"

"I have I ever mentioned how co-dependent you two are? Couldn't stand forty eight bloody hours away from each other," Kol muttered has he walked into the living room.

Then he noticed Mina and smirked. "Well, if it isn't little miss Mina. It has been too long since the last time we've seen each other," he said, giving her a look as if he was undressing her with his eyes. It was a common look with Kol, one that showed up when he was around any women whatsoever.

Mina rolled her eyes. "Not long enough, Kol," she muttered.

Klaus grinned at me. "Mina doesn't care that much for Kol, either," he informed me.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Lizzie loves me. I'm her favorite brother-in-law," he said.

At that moment, I did love Kol. He had sufficiently stopped Mina from revealing my lie to Klaus, even if it wasn't intentional. Besides, I didn't hate him to begin with. And with all the time he spent crashing in our apartment, he grew on me. Though Elijah would always be my favorite. I'd never tell him that, though.

Klaus stiffened uncomfortably whenever Kol referenced to him and me as a married couple. I found it amusing, though not nearly as much as Kol. Mina's jaw dropped slightly, and she looked from me and Klaus.

"You two are married?" she questioned, looking horrified. "I didn't even really think you two were in a relationship, let alone _married." _She said it like marriage was a particularly nasty swear word. She glared daggers at me as well.

"Well, then you clearly haven't spent two minutes in the same room as them. Do that and any questions about them being in a _relationship _will be cleared up for you," Kol muttered, saying 'relationship' like it was a curse word as well.

I rolled my eyes. "Kol just likes to think he's funny," I said.

"I'm hilarious," he interjected.

I rolled my eyes. "We're not married," I said. Then I smirked at Klaus. "Not yet, at least."

The look on his face was priceless. I almost managed to completely forget about my problems with Mina. Kol guffawed at Klaus' reaction. Mina looked like she had swallowed something disgusting, looking even a little green.

"Just kidding, _love," _I said, mocking him with a smirk. "I know we're not talking marriage for at least another two or three decades."

"Centuries," Klaus corrected. "Two or three centuries."

I looked at Mina to smirk smugly at her. But then my expression sobered by the look in her huge gray eyes- determination.

Mina had no intention of letting Klaus and I last nearly that long.

_**~LGM~**_

"So, how do you know Mina?"

Klaus and I were back at the original mansion that night, along with Kol. Mina was staying at the boarding house- thank the heavens and whatever gods reside there- and I was debating the best way to let Klaus know of my life without sounding certifiably insane. I knew it would sound a lot worse if Mina told him first.

"I turned her about eight hundred years ago, and she traveled with us. She and Lily became very close friends, as did she and myself," he explained easily as I pulled my hair into a messy bun. We were in his room, getting ready for bed.

I snorted and he raised his eyebrows at me. "What, Elizabeth?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing," I lied, my fingers running through my hair.

"No, you clearly wanted to comment on something I said," he said.

I took a deep breath. "Klaus, I love you, but you don't have friends," I told him bluntly.

His eyebrows shot up. "Should I be offended by that?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Of course not," I said. "I don't have that many friends, either. Only Lily. It's just that…" I trailed off again, not knowing how to address what I wanted to say.

Klaus sighed. "Just spit it out, Love," he said.

"I know you two slept together," I blurted out, sitting down on the huge bed.

Klaus' eyebrows raised but he didn't look all that surprised. "How could you possibly know that?" he asked rather casually. "Who told you? Lily? Kol?" His eyebrows rose even higher. "Did Mina tell you?"

I shook my head. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out, especially with your history." He smirked slightly, but it was instantly wiped away at my serious expression.

"Love, you have nothing to worry about, really. Yes, we had slept together over the centuries. And yes, it was more than once. But I haven't seen her since 1562, and we hadn't slept together since the 1400's. Really, we're just friends. Apparently I am capable of having a friend, at least one." He smiled slightly at me, coming to stand in front of me.

I sighed again. "I trust you, Klaus. I never said I didn't," I told him.

"But you don't trust Mina," he finished, frowning.

I heaved one big sigh and ran my hands over my face. "Okay, I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise you won't think I'm some big, controlling, possessive freak after I tell you it, alright?"

"You mean, a bigger one than I already thought you?" Klaus smirked and I frowned at him.

"I'm being serious," I whined, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I knew what I was getting myself into with you, Love. And, if we're being perfectly honest, you have a slight tendency to be a big, controlling, possessive freak if given the right circumstances," he said.

"Klaus," I whined again.

He sighed. "Fine, I promise."

"Alright." I took a deep breath. "So, two nights ago while you and Kol were out drinking and going to strip clubs, Mina stopped by the apartment. She was looking for you."

"She was?" he asked, frowning and I nodded.

"Yeah. And, when she asked if you lived at our apartment. I sort of, kind of, maybe lied and said you didn't. I also sort of, kind of, maybe said I didn't know who you were," I said, biting my lip.

Klaus' blue eyes widened. "You lied to Mina about me?" he asked and I nodded. _"Why?"_

I sighed. "Because- because she was hot and I was jealous and I didn't like the idea of you even knowing somebody that beautiful, let alone talking to them again," I said.

Klaus kissed the side of my head. "You're more beautiful," he told me.

I frowned. "That's it? My lying to you doesn't bother you at all?"

"Oh, I think you're certifiably insane, but I had already known that before you told me you lied for the stupidest reason ever," Klaus said.

I sighed. "I regret it. I just- I don't think before I act. It's a problem of mine that I should probably work on."

Klaus smirked mischievously. "Maybe you should sleep on the couch then."

I frowned and shook my head. "No, it doesn't work that way. I can kick you out of bed, but you can't kick me out."

"Well, that's hardly fair," he murmured, leaning into me and kissing my neck.

"Life isn't fair," I retorted.

Klaus kissed my collar bone before sighing and raising his head so our eyes met. "I love you, I love you, Elizabeth, and Mina is no threat to you. Trust me, alright?"

"I trust you, Klaus, but-"

"Promise me," he cut me off, "That you won't start anything with Mina. Promise me, Elizabeth."

I sighed and closed my eyes. Had I not promised Lily relatively the same thing?

"Alright," I said. "I promise."

_**~LGM~**_

**A/N: **thank you to: thehoodedface, purpleXorchid, TVDobsession106, Lady Syndra, Guest, SomebodyWhoCares, and Camilla21298 for reviewing!

Review!

~Abby :)


	6. surprise guest

**Chapter six**

Surprise guest

_Elizabeth_

"Do you remember that time when…"

I tuned the rest of the story out. Another fun story between two fun 'friends' in a fun century I hadn't been alive in. It was taking all of my self-control not to bash Mina's head in.

I continued to tie ribbons to the nameplates I had alphabetized the night before, while Mina and Klaus were busy talking about the good ol' days. I just didn't pay them any attention, only tuning in every now and then to roll my eyes and mumble insults and digs about Mina silently to myself.

"Did you say something, love?"

Both Klaus and Mina looked up from their conversation, staring at me with raised eyebrows. They were sitting on the couch, a few feet away from where I was camped out at the kitchen table, tying ribbons even after my fingers went numb.

I shook my head. "Nope, just complaining about being maid of honor. I feel more like a slave than a bridesmaid," I lied smoothly, though I had a feeling Mina saw through my lie like it was as transparent as glass.

The two returned to talking, while I massaged my stiff, aching fingers. I heard a chuckle from behind me. I turned around to see Kol lounging in a chair with his hands behind his head, looking very entertained by the scene in front of him.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kol just shook his head as he sat up. "Oh, nothing. You're just hilarious when you're jealous, is all," he said lightly.

I glared at him. "I'm not jealous," I lied. "I'm just annoyed with my crazy, control freak of a best friend and almost sister-in-law."

He scoffed. "Please, you look about ready to claw Mina's face off. And she looks like she wants nothing more than to strangle you with your own intestines. Lucky Nik always has the hot, crazy ones fighting over him."

I narrowed my eyes at Kol, choosing to ignore his dig at my mental stability. "Are you saying that I have every right to be jealous?" I asked slowly, dropping the forgotten nameplate back onto the kitchen table.

Kol just shrugged. "Mina and Nik's history is… complicated, Lizzie," he said vaguely.

I sighed and ran a hand over my face. "Kol, if you're just trying to mess with me so that you have something to satisfy your need for sick, twisted, entertainment, please stop now. I really don't have the time or energy to put on a show for you."

He frowned at me. "Not that that isn't something I wouldn't do, but I'm being completely serious. I would watch your back if I were you, Mina is more than likely to snap your spine if you're not looking."

I frowned slightly. "Careful, Kol. If I didn't know better, I might think you care about me," I said, a little confused and curious.

Kol just shrugged and smirked slightly. "You've grown on me somewhat, I'll admit," he murmured. Then he stood up and began to walk out of the room, down the hallway towards his bedroom.

"Wait!" I exclaimed suddenly, as an idea came to me. I began to run after Kol, and he stopped and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, Lizzie?" he asked a little sarcastically.

I took a deep breath. "Can you do me a favor, Kol?" I asked.

Both of his eyebrows rose. "Depends on the favor, I suppose. Most likely not. I don't do favors."

I continued on like he hadn't spoken. "Can you sleep with Mina?"

Kol's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to decide if I was being serious or not. I was being completely, a hundred percent serious.

"What an odd request," he mused. "I was already planning to do that, so yes. I _will _sleep with Mina for you, Lizzie." he smirked at me.

I sighed, feeling the need to explain myself. "I was thinking that, maybe, if Mina slept with you, she'd stop bothering Klaus and start stalking you. I think it's worth a shot."

Kol shrugged. "Like I said, I already planned to have Mina tied to my bed sometime in the next week."

I made a face. "I don't need details, Kol," I reminded him. His words provided me with a mental image I didn't need in my head.

He smirked again at me. "But, Lizzie, the details are the best part," he whined.

Kol smirked again at me one last time, before turning around and walking towards his bedroom again, most likely to plot how he would seduce Mina into getting naked with him.

I most certainly didn't want to know any of his plans.

_**~LGM~**_

Lily was pacing the Salvatore living room, muttering to herself about wedding plans that were drilled into her head. Damon watched her, slightly wary, from the couch.

"Lil, you look like your head is going to explode. Sit down at relax," Damon said to her.

Lily glared at him, as if telling her to relax was equivalent to asking her if they could have a nude wedding. "Relax? I don't have time to relax, Damon! The wedding is in less than a week-"

Damon was suddenly in front of her, hands on her shoulders. "Breathe with me, Lily, okay? This wedding is going to be the death of you, I swear."

Lily sighed and her shoulders slumped. "I just want the wedding to be perfect. Is that too much to ask?" she murmured, leaning into her future husband's chest.

"It will be perfect. Lizzie will slaughter half the town if it isn't, what with all the work she put into this thing," Damon joked.

Lily giggled slightly, and her arms wrapped around Damon's waist. "Elizabeth will make this wedding go smoothly, won't she?" She mused, resting her head on his chest.

"I'm pretty sure she's just as invested into this wedding as you are," he replied. "Are you relaxed now? Because it would be a real shame if your head blew off before you had a chance to actually get in your dress."

Lily stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm fine, I promise."

"You sure? Because I'm pretty sure you were muttering in Italian a few minutes ago."

"It was French, and I'm fine, Damon." Lily stretched up on her tip toes to kiss him, her arms wrapping around his neck briefly.

"It's moments like these when I'm glad my only job is to put a tux on and show up," Damon said, kissing her back.

"And to pick out a best man," Lily reminded him, before frowning. "You _do _have a best man picked out, right?"

Damon sighed. "Don't remind me," he muttered, and Lily's eyebrows rose. "Lizzie asked Stefan for me," he explained.

"Well, he _is _the only plausible choice, really," Lily reasoned, before slowly pulling away from him. "I have to go call the florist and double check that-"

Damon cut her off and pulled his fiancée back towards him. "No, stay! The wedding won't fall apart if you don't bother a caterer or decorator or florist for ten minutes."

Lily glared at him, but Damon just kissed her frown away. After sighing, Lily just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She allowed him to lift her up off the ground, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. All the while, their lips never parted.

There was a sudden knock at the door, that caused both to groan. "Just ignore it," Damon mumbled, tugging at Lily's top.

She shook her head and pulled away from him. "What if it's the caterer? I've been expecting her around this time."

Damon sighed, but followed Lily out of the living room and towards the front door. He muttered something about the irony of eating the caterer, and Lily glared at him before opening the door.

"Can I-" she cut herself off when she saw who was the on the other side of the door. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Jack?"

Jack smiled down at Lily. "Hey, Lil. Long time, no see."

Jack was one of the people who had helped Lily with her rehab center. He eventually took it over. They had been friends, close friends. But in the rising chaos of the upcoming wedding, Lily had forgotten that Jack was coming in town.

Lily smiled up at him. "It's good to see you, Jack," she murmured, stretching up on her toes to hug him.

Over Lily's shoulder, Damon and Jack met each other's eyes. And the instant Damon looked at Jack, he knew that he was here for more than just the wedding.

He just didn't know what.

_**~LGM~**_

"Hey, Mina."

Kol smirked at Mina as she walked past him, towards her room. She just rolled her big gray eyes and ignored him.

"Now, is that any way to treat an old friend?" Kol pouted as he followed her.

"We are _not _friends, Kol," she said bluntly. "I don't like you. And I'm not going to sleep with you. Not in this century, not in any. So don't even bother to try, alright?"

"Now, don't flatter yourself, Mina. How do you know that my intentions are much more innocent than sex?" Kol raised an eyebrow at her.

"Because you haven 't been innocent a day in your life, Kol," she replied. "Besides, you're not the brother I want."

She didn't mean to blurt that out, but didn't care much once she realized what she had said. She was here for Klaus. And the fact that he was off playing house with some baby skank wasn't going to change anything.

"So there it is," Kol said. "Even after all those centuries apart you still fancy Nik? I think you have attachment issues, Mina."

She glared at him. "It's not just Klaus!" she exclaimed. "It's Lily too. They were mine first! And that tramp stole them from me."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't be petty, Mina."

Her glare intensified. "Why does it matter to you if I want to get your brother back or not?" she hissed.

Kol sighed. "You should understand a few things before you continue doing what you're doing. Nothing, not death plots or my sister, has ever been able to tear Elizabeth and Klaus apart. They always come back together again. And the last girl who tried to pry them apart ended up with her heart on the ground. Not that I care if that happens to you, I just figure you deserve the warning."

Mina was silent as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Klaus cared about me," she said finally.

"I've seen my brother care about several women. I've seen him love two. And I've seen him love only one enough that she became his biggest weakness. Elizabeth is Klaus' entire world, Mina. It's quite pathetic, really. So yes, he cares about you. But he loves her."

Mina just shook her head stubbornly. "I don't care," she muttered, already walking away.

"It's your funeral," Kol muttered.

And so it would be.

_**~LGM~**_

**A/N: **So. Tired.

Sorry for the lack of update. I was on vacation.

Thank you to: DayDreamer1212, Guest x2, purpleXorchid, SomebodyWhoCares, Lady Syndra, and TVDobsession106 for reviewing!

Review!

~Abby :)


	7. causing trouble

**Chapter seven**

Causing trouble

_Elizabeth_

"Seriously, Klaus, Lily will have my head if I don't have these done by tomorrow," I said for the fifth time, pushing him away as I tried to stay focused on the god forsaken nameplates.

"You can take a break for ten minutes, Love," Klaus told me, nuzzling my neck, trying his best to distract me.

I shook my head and gritted my teeth. I had to stay strong. "No, I really can't. I'm going to be up all night doing this anyway. And my fingers hurt." That had nothing to do with anything, but they really hurt.

"All the better to take a break." He kissed my neck, in my most sensitive spot. Klaus was playing dirty. I bit my lip to keep from moaning out. I felt him smirk into my skin, like he knew the affect he had on me. The bastard.

"I can't, Klaus. Really," I said exasperatedly, as I dropped the nameplate in my hands. It landed on the table.

"Mmhmm," he mumbled, pushing my dark, messy hair away from my neck and face as he continued to try to seduce me.

"Seriously, alright? So just give up okay," I said, my mouth pressed firmly closed to keep from exploding.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." Klaus pulled away from my neck and shot me a smirk. I could read his thoughts in his eyes. _You and I both know you're going to give in eventually, Elizabeth. When have you ever been capable of saying no to me?_

I let out a sigh. Lily was going to murder me tomorrow, but it'd be worth it. Besides, I'd never be able to focus on the stupid nameplates with Klaus kissing my neck in hopes of getting me to sleep with him.

"You need to protect me when Lily-zilla tries to rip my throat out, alright?" I said eventually.

"Of course, Love," he agreed with a nod.

I threw my arms around his neck, my lips meeting his in a hungry kiss. Klaus easily lifted me out of my chair, and my legs wrapped around his waist as he tried to get us to our bedroom as fast as possible.

We slammed into walls along the way, leaving dents in them and breaking pieces of priceless art that were hanging on the walls. I took the brunt of the force, but I was too focused on Klaus, on kissing him, on his hands that were too close to my ass, to even take note of the brief pain.

Finally, after what had to be hours of destroying the hallways, Klaus finally found our room, and pushed the door open with a slam.

"This house is too damn big," he muttered against my lips as he tossed me effortlessly onto the bed, only pausing to close the damaged door.

"That's what I've been saying for years," I replied, practically ripping Klaus' shirt in my haste to get it off of him.

Lily was going to be pissed at me, alright, but sex with Klaus was worth it.

_**~LGM~**_

"I don't like this Josh guy."

"His name's Jack," I said, an amused smile on my lips.

"What's so funny?" Damon raised an eyebrow at me, and I just shook my head.

It was the next day, and I was at the boarding house, sitting at the kitchen table with Damon. We were supposed to be going over the seating arrangements, but really we had just been talking about Jack. I had met him a few times over the years. He was a good friend of Lily's.

He was a nice guy, Jack. He was nice to me and treated Lily really well. There was only one problem with him, one thing that could possibly ruin this wedding I had put blood, sweat, and tears into.

He was completely, irrevocably, and irrationally in love with my best friend.

It was funny, how much Damon and I were alike. We both saw what the others refused to see. We both had the same reactions to the two people who could singlehandedly ruin the relationships with the people we were in love with. That's what I found amusing. I didn't say so, though.

"Nothing," I said, looking over to where Lily and Jack were talking. "He's a good guy, Damon. Really."

My brother just shook his head. "He's in love with Lily, Liz," he muttered.

"I know."

Damon looked up, surprised. "You do?"

I nodded. "Of course. I'm not blind. He's been madly in love with Lily since I can remember. He used to be a ripper, a really nasty one. She fixed him, though, and he grew really attached to her. She has no idea, though. She just figures that they're really good friends." I rolled my eyes. Lily could be so oblivious sometimes.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" he asked, standing up to get himself a drink.

"Absolutely nothing," I said simply.

"Nothing?" Damon raised his eyebrows at me.

"Nothing," I repeated. "There's nothing you can do. Lily will just think you're being a jealous, possessive asshole if you say anything about it. Besides, you two are getting married in less than a week. There's nothing Jack can do about it. He'll just have to live with his unrequited love until he gets over it," I said with a shrug.

"I think you're forgetting about the 'speak now, or forever hold your peace,' part of the wedding," Damon said, handing me a glass of bourbon.

"Then we'll just have to make sure he holds his peace," I said with a smirk.

Damon raised his eyebrows again. "Why do I have the feeling you're willing to go to very low levels to make sure Lily and I get married without a hitch?" he asked me.

"Because I am. Do you know how much time I've invested in this wedding? How much pain? How much sex I've sacrificed? If you and Lily don't get married, I'm seriously going to kill both of you," I said with a glare.

Damon made a face. "Too many details, Lizzie. I don't want to hear about you and Klaus' dry spell," he muttered.

"Oh, we're not going through a dry spell. We had sex last night. It was really good, by the way. We broke a couple of walls," I said casually. Damon looked ready to throw up. "But that's not the point. The point is that I've sacrificed even more hot sex with my hybrid lover because of Lily's obsession with this wedding."

"Oh, I really hope you're just saying that to get a reaction out of me," he muttered, looking green.

"I am," I said with a smirk. "It's really fun. Pay back, for all the times I've walked in on you and Lily going at it like sex deprived animals."

"Well, thanks to you, I have a lovely mental image of you two burned into my brain," he complained. "And I never want to hear you call him 'your hybrid lover' ever again."

"Why not? That's what he is."

"Less bickering, more planning, you two."

We both looked up at Lily, looking disapprovingly at us.

"Whatever, Lily-zilla," I muttered, taking a sip of my drink. I found that alcohol helped a lot with dealing with Lily lately.

"Don't call me that!" she whined, before frowning. "Are you done with the nameplates yet, Elizabeth?"

I bit my lip. "Yeah, about that. Funny story…"

"Elizabeth!"

Sex with Klaus was still worth getting yelled at by Lily.

_**~LGM~**_

"Next time you and Elizabeth decide to have sex at two in the morning, can you not make so much noise?" Mina complained, as she walked into the kitchen.

Klaus smirked slightly. "You heard that?" he asked, a little smug.

"Even if I didn't, there's enough evidence in the halls," she said.

"I'll tell Elizabeth not to be so loud next time," he said, his smirk growing wider. "But, in all fairness, her attention was elsewhere."

Mina found herself grinding her teeth together. Why? Why was he with that _wench? _She didn't see it, didn't understand it. There was nothing extraordinarily special about Elizabeth. She was pretty, yes, but not nearly as gorgeous as Mina. She was just an ordinary vampire. Yet, Klaus loved _her_. Klaus was having obnoxiously loud sex with _her._

It pissed Mina off intensely.

"Do you remember that night in the 12th century, when you and I went skinny dipping in the lake?" she said suddenly, sitting down across from Klaus. It was a completely inappropriate thing to say. Klaus was in love with Elizabeth, and they had had sex in that lake, for the first time, actually.

But that was exactly why Mina had said it.

A hint of a smile flickered across Klaus' face as he remembered that night. Then he cleared his throat. "No, not really," he said. "It was a really long time ago, Mina."

She frowned. "We had fun together, Klaus, didn't we?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Of course we did. We had a lot of fun, got into a lot of trouble." Klaus frowned. "Why are you bringing this up now?"

Mina ignored him. "We were good together, Klaus. Really good together, you know?" she continued, sounding almost desperate.

Klaus looked uncomfortable. "We were never really _together, _Mina. We had sex, we got drunk, we were friends, but we were never really in a relationship. It wasn't what Elizabeth and I have. I've never had what Elizabeth and I have before. That's what makes her so special."

The look on Klaus' face when he said Elizabeth's name made Mina sick. He was so madly in love with her in was _sad, _and very, very pathetic. It made her blood boil.

Why didn't he look at her like that? Why didn't he say her name like that? Why didn't Klaus love Mina like that?

"We had a lot of fun, Mina. We did. You reminded me about what was so great about being a vampire, and I needed to be reminded of that," Klaus continued. It was true. He had met Mina during a dark period in his life. He met Elizabeth in an even darker one. "But Elizabeth reminded me about what was so good about humanity, and I needed that even more."

"There's _nothing _good about humanity," Mina hissed at him.

He merely shrugged. "I beg to differ."

She glared at him. "Elizabeth ruined you, Klaus. She made you soft."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I haven't gone soft-"

He was cut off when Mina reached across the table and kissed him.

_**~LGM~**_

"Hey, Lily, can we talk? Alone? In private?"

Lily looked up from a bridal magazine, to see Jack. He looked nervous, and she frowned. "Sure, let's go to my room."

She set down her magazine and led her old friend to her bedroom. As soon as she shut the door, Jack began pacing. He really was nervous.

"What's wrong, Jack?" she asked. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

Jack stopped at took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something, Lil, alright? Something really, really important. And you need to listen."

Lily nodded and sat down on her bed. "I'm all ears."

Jack looked like he was giving himself a pep talk, and took another deep, calming breath.

"Lily, you can't marry Damon."

_**~LGM~**_

**A/N: **Holy crap, I stayed up late writing this. That's how much I love you guys :)

Thank you to: DayDreamer1212, Lady Syndra, purpleXorchid, Guest, and SomebodyWhoCares for reviewing!

Review!

~Abby :)


	8. keeping secrets

**Chapter eight**

Keeping secrets

Lily gaped at Jack. "Excuse me?" she said, eyes wide, jaw dropped open.

"You can't marry him," he repeated, gaining more confidence with each word he spoke. "You're too good for him, Lily. He doesn't deserve you."

Lily's eyes narrowed. She still couldn't really believe what Jack was saying to her. He was trying to convince her not to marry the man she loved like no other. "You know, I don't appreciate you saying that Damon doesn't deserve me," she said slowly, crossing her arms over her chest. "It makes me sound like an object, not a person."

"You know that's not what I meant, Lily," he said with a sigh. "I just want what's best for you. And Damon's not that."

"How do you know that?" Lily argued. "You don't know Damon like I do. Yeah, he's arrogant, and selfish, and he can be a class A asshole in the best of times, but you don't know what's good about him. I do. And I'm in love with him, for what's good about him and what's not so good."

Jack let out a deep sigh and ran a hand over his face and through his hair, messing it up. "You don't get it, Lily," he told her, sounding frustrated. "You deserve somebody who's not all flaws. You deserve somebody who actually appreciates you. You deserve somebody who wouldn't be selfish with you. And, honestly Lily, that's not Damon. He doesn't deserve you. And you deserve to be with somebody who does."

Lily ran her hands on her face, frustrated and confused. "Where did this all come from, Jack?" she exclaimed. "In case you've forgotten, my wedding is in five days. Your timing isn't exactly good. I'm getting _married _to the guy who you think doesn't deserve me. And, you know what? If you really cared about me, if you were really my friend, you wouldn't be doing this right now. I'm stressed out enough, thank you very much. I don't need this right now. I mean, really Jack? What did you think would-"

"I love you, Lily."

She froze. Lily's eyebrows furrowed as she prayed she misheard him. No, she didn't need this right now. She couldn't handle this. Why, of all moments, did Jack have to say this now? Why did he have to profess his love for her right at that moment?

"I'm in love with you," he continued. "I can't just sit here quietly while you make a mistake by marrying _Damon." _Jack said her fiancé's name like a curse. "It's a mistake and you know it. You're not stupid; you know this will never end up the way you want it to. And I may not know Damon, but I know enough about him to know that he will break your heart. He's not the marriage type. Can you honestly tell me that you weren't shocked when he proposed? He'll break your heart eventually. He'll cheat on you or decide that he doesn't love you anymore. It won't work out. Mark my words, Lily. If you marry Damon, you're going to regret it."

"You should go." Lily's harsh, cold, emotionally detached words cut through Jack's heated, passionate speech about why Lily shouldn't marry Damon.

Jack sighed, like he had expected this. "Fine, I'll leave," he told her. "But just remember- Damon's not your only option."

Jack walk past her and out of the room while Lily remained frozen in her spot. And while she wish she would've been able to say his speech hadn't affected her in any way, shape, or form, it had. Now that that seed of doubt about Damon was planted in her head, it just kept growing and growing.

Maybe Damon wasn't the marriage type after all. Maybe Jack was right, and he would break her heart.

But was Lily willing to take that risk?

_**~LGM~**_

In seconds, Mina was thrown across the room, her back and head coming in contact with a wall and putting a large dent in it.

"Well, I don't think that was very necessary," Mina grumbled, standing up and smoothing down her white blonde hair.

Klaus' eyes were darkened with anger, as he took two steps towards Mina. "What the _hell _do you think you're doing?" he growled at her. He could still feel her lips against his. Even since the long centuries that had passed since they last shared a kiss, Mina still kissed the same. But the only thing in Klaus' mind at that moment was Elizabeth.

He knew right then and there that history did, in fact, repeat itself. It was Poppy all over again. Hopefully he could rid himself of Mina before Elizabeth got tortured again.

"Reminding you of something you clearly have forgotten," she shot back, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

"And what have I forgotten about, Mina?" Klaus asked sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Me!" she exclaimed. "You forgot about me."

He paused, eyebrows furrowing slightly. What did she mean by that?

Mina explained after a taking a deep breath. "How did you think I felt, Klaus, after finally coming out of hiding from that crazy bitch Poppy, to find that I had been replaced not only once, but twice, by the same pathetic little vampire," she said.

Klaus gritted his teeth, knowing that the "pathetic little vampire" Mina had been talking about was Elizabeth. She continued talking like she hadn't pissed him off by her jab at her "replacement." "She stole my best friend and she stole you from me, and I was just giving you a friendly reminder that, not too long ago, it was you and me having obnoxiously loud sex in the middle of the night," she said with a huff of anger.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Not too long ago? Mina, we haven't slept together in 600 years," he reminded her.

She just shrugged. "It doesn't matter, you get my point," she said. "That little bitch stole you and Lily from me. And I have every intention to steal you back."

"I don't know whether I should rip your heart out right now or save that for Elizabeth once she finds out," he growled at her, turning towards the door.

"You're not going to tell Elizabeth about the kiss," Mina told him, causing Klaus to stop mid step.

"And why wouldn't I?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, if you do, I'll tell her that we've been sleeping together since even before I came here," Mina told him.

In less than a second, Klaus wasn't even an inch from Mina, a growl erupting from his throat. "Are you threatening me?" he snarled at her. "I don't respond well to threats, Mina. You know that."

She shrugged. "I wouldn't call it a threat, Klaus," she told him. "More like… insurance." Insurance that Elizabeth wouldn't find out about her plot to get what was taken from her back until she wanted her to. Kissing Klaus was stupid and impulsive, but what was done was done. She couldn't take it back, and she didn't really want to.

"She wouldn't believe you," Klaus said after a pause of clear hesitation.

Mina smirked and raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? Because I don't think you believe that, _Niklaus," _she said, her voice smooth as silk as she spoke to him. "I think we both know she's been jealous of me since the second I knocked on your door. And I doubt you have a clean record in the infidelity department."

Klaus pursed his lips, believing that she was right. Maybe Elizabeth didn't trust him as much as she said she did. Mina's smirk widened, knowing that her threat was working.

"What's to stop me from ripping your heart out right now?" Klaus asked, hating Mina with every fiber of his being at that moment. He hated not being in control, and she had taken the control right out of his hands with her little threat.

"Oh, you and I both know you won't kill me," Mina said absentmindedly, trailing a finger down Klaus' chest, a small smirk on her lips.

He hit her hand away. "I wouldn't be so sure of that," he snapped at her, before turning around and walking out of the room.

Mina knew he wouldn't tell Elizabeth though. He believed that she'd think he had been cheating on her with Mina.

And that's exactly what she needed him to believe, to set her plan to break them up into motion.

_**~LGM~**_

Lily was just sitting in the living room in complete silence, doing nothing but thinking about what Jack had said to her. It had been hours since he had left the boarding house, but she could still hear his words like he had said them seconds ago. They just kept echoing in her head. _"Mark my words, Lily. If you marry Damon, you're going to regret it." _

"Lil?"

Lily started, and looked up from the ground as Damon walked into the living room, frowning at his fiancée. "What's wrong?" he asked immediately, sitting down next to her.

"Why would you ask if something was wrong?" Lily asked, but she didn't sound the same, like she was distracted.

"Well, for one you're not doing something wedding related," he joked, but Lily didn't smile or roll her eyes. She remained in deep thought.

"Lily, what's wrong?" he repeated, this time sounding very concerned.

She shook her head. "Nothing," she insisted. "I'm just tired, is all. haven't gotten a decent night's sleep in months."

Damon nodded, but wasn't convinced. Something was on Lily's mind, but she refused to tell him what. "Where'd Jack go?" he asked to change the subject. He had noticed that his bedroom was empty when he had walked past it earlier. "Is he coming back for the wedding?"

Lily shook her head. "No, he's… busy. He can't make the wedding," she lied.

Damon tried his best not to look happy. "Oh, well, how unfortunate," he said sarcastically.

Lily didn't notice his sarcasm, and Damon frowned. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again. "Did something happen with Jack? Is that why he left?"

She paused. Lily considered telling Damon the truth for a few seconds, before shaking her head internally. It would only lead to a fight she wasn't in the mood for. "I'm fine, Damon. Nothing happened," she lied, trying her best to smile reassuringly.

Damon knew she was lying, he could read it on her face. But he didn't call her out on it. Not yet, anyway. "If you say so, Lily," he said, kissing her quickly before standing up.

He pretended not to notice that Lily didn't kiss him back.

_**~LMG~**_

"Klaus? I'm home."

I walked into the gigantic mansion, hearing nothing but silence. "Klaus?" I called again, frowning slightly, wondering where he could be.

I walked up to our bedroom, stretching as I did so. I had spent four hours finishing Lily's god forsaken name cards for her, four hours I'd never get back. When I walked into the room, I found Klaus sitting in a chair, a glass of something that was either strong alcohol or blood, I couldn't tell. I could instantly tell he was in a bad mood.

"What's wrong?" I asked, causing him to look at me.

"Nothing, Love. Why would you assume something to be wrong?" he asked, I knew he was lying.

I cocked my head to the side and gave him a look. "Oh, I don't know. I mean, you certainly don't seem in a terrible mood or anything," I said sarcastically.

Klaus sighed. "I'm fine, Elizabeth," he assured me. "I'm just… in a bad mood, I suppose."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked, taking off my jacket and tossing it onto the bed.

"Not really, no," he said.

"That's fine. I know a way to cheer you up that requires no words at all." I smirked at him, before striding over to his chair and climbing onto Klaus' lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him.

I expected him to kiss me back, to take control because that was what Klaus always did. But after a few seconds, I realized that he wasn't into it. I frowned and pulled away. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, pushing my hair out of my face.

He nodded slightly. "I'm just… not really in the mood, Love," he told me.

My frowned deepened. Never, in all the years I'd known Klaus, had he not been in a mood for sex. I didn't say anything, though. I just got off of his lap. "That's fine," I said, warily curious of what had him in a bad mood. "I was just trying to cheer you up, that's all."

I made my way towards the door. I needed a drink, something strong. I wouldn't be able to put up with his mood sober. It'd drive me crazy, not knowing what was bothering him so much.

"Elizabeth?"

I looked back, to see Klaus looking torn, like he wanted to tell me something. But then he thought better of it. "Nothing," he said, looking back down at the floor.

I sighed in frustration and annoyance. "Well, let me know when nothing turns into something, Klaus," I snapped at him, before stalking out of the room.

He was keeping something from me, I just knew it.

_**~LMG~**_

**A/N: **I'm so, so, so, so sorry for not updating!

Thank you to: Elisha, purpleXorchid, , Shannon The Original, Storylover, TVDobsession106, DayDreamer1212, SomebodyWhoCares, Lady Syndra, and Elena Spath for reviewing!

Review!

~Abby :)


	9. discovering secrets

**Chapter nine**

_Discovering secrets_

I was frowning at Klaus' secret bottle of brandy, as if it knew all of his secrets that he was hiding from me, when the bottle suddenly disappeared.

"Does Nik know you're drinking from his secret stash he's had since before America had even been colonized?" Kol asked casually, pouring himself a glass from the bottle.

"It's not my fault he likes to hoard all the good alcohol," I replied, taking my bottle back from him. "And really, he should find a better hiding spot than the loose floor board in the living room. Not very original."

Kol smirked in response, as I proceeded to drain the rest of the bottle like it was water. He raised his eyebrows at me as he drank from his own glass.

"Trouble in paradise?" he remarked and I blew my bangs out of my face.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, not really wanting to discuss my problems with Klaus with Kol of all people.

"Well, for one, this is the first night I haven't heard you too shagging or kissing or flirting or doing anything one might find in a bad porno," Kol said and I frowned at him. Klaus and my sex life was a lot better than a crappy porno. "And secondly, I've never seen you drink that much unless you and Klaus are fighting."

I sighed. "We're not fighting, per say," I said, "he's just… he's keeping things from me, and I know he is, because he won't sleep with me. And Klaus never sleeps with me when he's hiding something."

Kol made a face. "I should've known better than to ask," he muttered, but I already felt better, sharing my thoughts with Kol.

"No! No!" I said excitedly. "I'm glad you asked. Maybe you'll know what he's keeping with me. You're his brother, after all."

"He's my brother, but we don't discuss his sex life. Thank God for that," Kol said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Kol, please. Alright? I'm worried. I'm legitimately worried, and if you know something…" I trailed off, looking pleadingly at him.

Kol sighed and tossed back the rest of his brandy before speaking. "Alright, I'm only going to say this once, Lizzie, and then we're never going to talk about your love life with my brother ever again. Deal?"

I nodded in agreement. "Deal."

Kol took a deep breath, like what he was about to say pained him. "I have never seen my brother love anyone the way he loves you. And nothing will change that. He loves you, Elizabeth, and nothing has ever been able to completely break you two up. Like I've said, you're his greatest weakness. If someone wants to get to my brother, the best way is to go through you. Not that he'd ever let anything happen to you." Kol made a face, like he couldn't believe what he was saying.

"But?" I prompted, knowing a but was coming.

"But, Mina has her eyes set on Klaus, and you should be concerned," he said simply.

I let out a deep breath. "Concerned that she'll seduce Klaus away from me?" I said quietly.

"No, concerned about the lengths she'll go to, to seduce Klaus away from you," Kol corrected me. "She's stuck on him, and I'm sure that whatever he's hiding, has to do with her."

I was silent, my stomach sinking with Kol's speculation. "Do you think they're sleeping together?" I asked finally.

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "They're not. I remember when they _were _sleeping together. Trust me, we'd know by now. They were really obnoxious- and that was over six hundred years ago."

I glared at Kol. He wasn't helping, not even a little bit. Kol smirked at me before standing up. "Don't worry, Lizzie," he said, sounding like his old self again. "They were nowhere near as loud and obnoxious as you and Nik are."

Then Kol walked away, done with the conversation. I contemplated his words, thinking that Mina had to be involved in Klaus' secret somehow.

I also took some pride in knowing that Klaus and I had hotter sex than he did with Mina.

_**~LGM~**_

"So you think that Mina and Klaus are having an affair?"

"Well, you think Lily and Jack are having an affair!"

Damon and I were at the Mystic Grill, sharing the trouble in our love lives. I reached across the table and stole some of his fries, and my brother just shot me a dirty look before drinking the rest of my rum in retaliation.

"Lily would never cheat on you, Damon," I argued. "Besides, she's poured blood, sweat, and tears into this wedding- as have I. she's not going to ruin everything by having an affair five days before she's supposed to get married."

"And what makes you think Klaus would cheat on you?" Damon argued, merely just to argue with me.

"Oh, I don't know, _history?" _I exclaimed sarcastically. "If you're gonna argue with me Damon, at least get your facts straight."

Damon sighed. "Klaus wouldn't be stupid enough to cheat again, Elizabeth. He knows that if he screws up again, he'll lose you for good. And I know he didn't go through hell to get you back just to screw up and lose you again," he said honestly.

I went quiet, thinking about what Damon said. Klaus was impulsive, yes, but not stupid. And the fact that Damon of all people was defending Klaus said a lot.

Maybe I was just jumping to conclusions. I did have the tendency to do that.

"Lily's not going to leave you, Damon," I said earnestly. "She loves you. Besides, you're Lily and Damon. You're like Ross and Rachel. No matter what you guys go through, everyone knows you're going to end up together."

Damon smirked slightly. "Klaus isn't cheating either, Liz," he said quietly.

I sighed. "I guess we need to work on not being so cynical of the people we're with," I said.

"I guess so."

"Where's our voice of reason when we need him?" I asked.

"Stefan's too busy not thinking Elena's cheating on him to join our pity party," Damon said.

I smiled. "I should go take advantage of Lily's sudden lack of bridezilla-ness and go be with Klaus." Lily's behavior did strike me as odd- she had been quiet that morning, and said we could take a break with wedding planning that day- but not enough to think she was going to leave my brother.

"You do that, Lizzie. I'm gonna go sleep with my fiancée while she's not busy planning the wedding." Damon smirked at me.

My nose wrinkled. "I don't need the fine details, brother," I whined.

Damon just rolled his eyes at me. "See you later, Lizzie," he said, kissing the top of my head affectionately before leaving the Grill.

I could only hope that Damon was right, while secretly praying that I was right as well.

_**~LGM~**_

"Why are you still here?"

Mina smirked at Klaus as he stalked towards her, eyes dark with loathing. He knew Elizabeth knew he was keeping something from her. She was talking to Kol last night, which meant she was getting desperate.

And it was Mina's fault why he had to lie to her. Ever since Elizabeth had given him a second chance, Klaus had tried not to lie to her, being almost completely successful so far. And now his almost perfect record was broken.

"Come on Klaus, don't be mad at me." Mina pouted, though her gray eyes were full of delight, as if she enjoyed ruining his relationship with Elizabeth. She did, though. She loved every moment of it.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip your heart out right now," Klaus snarled at the woman he used to call a friend.

"Because I've arranged for dear Lizzie to receive a letter explaining every little detail of our affair if I were to suddenly die anytime soon," Mina explained with a wicked smirk. She really did have everything planned out perfectly.

Klaus glared at her, knowing that she had him trapped in a corner. Klaus hated being trapped in corners.

"What do you want, Mina?" he said through gritted teeth, using all of his self-control not to rip her head off. He couldn't take the chance that she was telling the truth.

"Isn't it obvious, Klaus?" She said softly, stepping towards him, so that they were chest to chest. "I want you. I've always wanted you."

Mina heard the front door click open, and light footsteps that could only belong to a woman head towards the living room. Mina smirked, knowing that now was the perfect time to execute her plan. Everything was in place.

So Mina wrapped her arms around Klaus and kissed him so passionately, it was as if she would never kiss anyone ever again.

And in the two seconds it took to shake her off, somebody else walked in and witnessed the entire thing.

"_Oh my God."_

_**~LGM~**_

"Klaus?" I called, as I shut the door behind me. I looked around for him, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. I heard voices coming from the living room, though, so I walked there.

"Klaus, can we talk-" I cut myself off as I walked into the living room. The words melted away from my throat as I was frozen in place by the painful feeling of my heart sinking into my stomach.

"_Oh my God." _The words fell from my lips as I stared at the sight of Mina and Klaus kissing.

I covered my mouth with my hand to keep from screaming. I was like a deer frozen in headlights, a bystander staring at a grisly car crash. I couldn't look away, no matter how badly I wanted to.

At the sound of my voice, Klaus pushed Mina off of him. Our eyes met, and his widened when he realized that I had witnessed everything. "Elizabeth-" he started to say, but I was already shaking my head ferociously, as if this was all just a terrible nightmare I could wake up from.

"Elizabeth, it's not-" he tried to say again, but I tore out of the living room before he could finish his sentence. I didn't want to hear anything he had to say. The evidence was too incriminating. I had been right. Damon had been wrong. Klaus had been cheating on me the entire time.

As I reached for the door handle that would let me escape, Klaus suddenly blocked my escape route. His eyes were desperate. They didn't look like they did in 1864, when he first cheated on me. Then, his eyes had been crazed, as if he knew he was guilty but still couldn't let me leave.

"Elizabeth, _please," _he pleaded, reaching for me. I pulled away from him. I couldn't handle him touching me. Not when he had just _her. _How long had this been going on? Was Mina the first one? Did I even want to know.

"It's not what you think, alright? Please, believe me," he continued.

"No, it's exactly what I think," I said, wishing I was angry. I wished I wanted to hit Klaus, wanted to tell him how horrible a person he was. But I didn't want to. I was just completely, utterly heartbroken. Klaus had done it again, and I had let him do it again.

"We're done, Klaus. We're over. What we had, it's gone. Forever. You lost me again. You screwed up. You cheated on me _again, _and you broke my heart _again, _and I trusted you. _I trusted you," _I pushed him, my hands on his chest, my one futile attempt to take out my pain on him.

I covered my hand with my mouth, to keep any sobs in. I couldn't cry in front of him. I couldn't give him the satisfaction of screwing me over again.

"Elizabeth," he said quietly, but he knew it was useless. I just shook my head again.

"I never want to see you again," I told him. "Don't try to call me, to see me. Just leave me alone, Klaus, alright? You owe me that."

Then I pushed past him. Klaus didn't try to stop me again, he just let me go.

I made it to my car before I finally gave in and cried my broken heart out. I knew Klaus heard every single sob, but he never came out.

I really did hope I never saw him again, but, of course, I could never be that lucky.

_**~LGM~**_

**A/N: **DON'T HATE ME. Things have to get worse before they get better!

Thank you to: Storylover, purpleXorchid, missstvd, DayDreamer1212, Lourdes08, winxgirl1997, Lady Syndra, TVDobsession106, , Elisha, Elena Spath, and SomebodyWhoCares for reviewing!

Review please!

~Abby :)


	10. Cheaters

**Chapter ten**

_Cheaters_

I felt hollow, numb, and maybe even a little empty. And, after everything, I embraced that feeling.

It was night time when I pulled up to the boarding house. I didn't know what I wanted to do, who I wanted to see. All I knew was that I was sick and tired of crying over Klaus so that was what I wasn't going to do.

The house was silent and dark when I walked inside, my eyes quickly and silently scanning for anybody in sight. I was torn as to who to run to for comfort. I almost wanted to curl up in my own bed and stay there for a century or two, yet I wanted somebody's comfort. I wanted to know that I wasn't completely alone after losing Klaus.

I knew Damon and Stefan would instantly go into protective big brother mode, and I wasn't ready for that. I wasn't ready to hear all the bad things about him just yet. I still loved him, I was just freshly heartbroken.

And despite the wedding plans I was sure she was obsessing over at that moment, all I wanted was my best friend. I wanted Lily.

I climbed the stairs, knowing that Lily wouldn't ask for details right away. She'd just take one look at me and crack out Ben & Jerry's and Mean Girls. She'd let me cry it out and explain everything on my own time. That was one of the things I loved about my best friend. She knew exactly how to react to everything thrown her way.

When I reached Lily's door, I opened my mouth to call out to her, but then I caught part of the conversation being had inside the room.

"-how could you just drop a bomb on me like that, Jack?" Lily said angrily into a phone, and I stopped in my place.

"You can't just tell me you love me and to leave Damon, and then just leave town. You can't!" Lily continued. "And you're wrong, by the way. I'm not going to leave Damon. I… love him. I haven't- I haven't been thinking about anything you've said, at all."

I heard Lily sigh as I stared wide eyed at her door. She was going to leave my brother?

"And next time, answer your god damn phone." I heard Lily hang up, then there was a crash as she threw it into the wall.

She sighed again, and I heard the springs in her bed creak as she laid down on it.

"What am I going to do?" she said softly to herself.

"That's a good question."

Lily jumped slightly and looked up at me in surprise. I stared back at her, my arms crossed over my chest. I had no words to describe how upset I was with my best friend.

"Elizabeth." Lily's eyes widened. "It- it's not what you think, I swear-"

"Oh, so Jack _didn't _confess his love for you and tell you to leave my brother, and you're _not _thinking about it? That's a relief to hear," I said sarcastically, and Lily sighed.

"You just wouldn't understand, okay?" she said. "It's complicated-"

"_I _wouldn't understand?" I repeated her, looking up at her in disbelief. "If there's anything I don't understand, it's that why people can't be faithful to each other. I mean, what happened to fidelity? When did people's honesty and honor and moral suddenly go extinct?"

"I'm not cheating-" she tried to say, but I wasn't going to let her speak.

"I mean, just because we're vampires doesn't mean we get to go around slutting it up with random whores." I knew how I sounded, I knew that I wasn't making any sense to Lily, but I just had to get it out. Even if I was taking it out on my best friend. "It doesn't mean we get to hurt the people who have given everything to us time and time again. But does that stop any of us from doing that? No. Because there's not a person in this town that gives a damn about anybody but themselves."

Then I ended my speech by promptly throwing a nearby chair against the wall. I watched it break and fall apart, the loud crash echoing over and over in my ears, as the image of Klaus and Mina kissing refused to get out of my head.

Lily gaped at me in shock. "What _happened, _Elizabeth?" she asked me finally, her voice just above a whisper.

"You just wouldn't understand, Lily," I replied mockingly, bitterly. "It's complicated."

Then I turned and walked briskly out of her room. I was done with cheaters, especially with the ones I loved more than anything.

_**~LGM~**_

One thing Klaus always noticed whenever he was apart from Elizabeth was that everything was a lot quieter, but that wasn't a good thing. The silence was always a heavy one, and it weighed him down like concrete blocks.

Elizabeth was always so loud, it never ceased to amaze him that so much noise could come from such a small person. She was almost always talking, just to hear her own voice. Rarely did the words she spoke hold any real meaning. She just hated the silence as much as he did, so she felt the need to fill it up, to make it go away. And he had never minded, because it was always the things she said to fill up the silence that made him realize just how important the little vampire who talked too much was to him.

He hated how pathetic he was, just sitting in a dark room, nothing but a glass of scotch to keep him company. He should have been doing everything in his power to get Elizabeth back. He should have been trying to convince her that it was just a misunderstanding. He wasn't sleeping with Mina behind her back. He had never kissed her.

Yet, Klaus didn't move a muscle.

_"I never want to see you again. Don't try to call me, to see me. Just leave me alone, Klaus, alright? You owe me that."_

He remembered Elizabeth's last words to him. She wanted nothing to do with him. Again. It wasn't the first time Klaus had screwed up with her. And, last time, he had tried to get her back. Granted, he didn't execute that plan very well- he should have tried 146 years earlier than he did- but he still did everything he could to get Elizabeth to give him another chance. And he did, eventually.

Klaus was a selfish person. When he wanted something- or someone- he pursued it without even thinking about the consequences the object of his desires might face. And he always got what he wanted, eventually. Because Klaus always refused to give up until he won. But, this time, he wasn't going to go after Elizabeth. He was going to honor her wishes, and leave her be.

Because, after everything he had done, after all the pain he had caused her and her loved ones, Klaus owed her the respect to not bother her. She was right, he did owe her. He owed her a lot.

"Well, isn't this whole scene depressing."

Klaus sighed. He was in no mood for Kol. Though, he supposed his brother's arrival did end his brief minute of self-pitying, and he was thankful for that.

Kol frowned and Klaus, noticing his brother's rather solemn expression. "Who died?" he asked, very confused.

Klaus didn't bother to respond, as Kol looked around, noticing that there was no sign of Elizabeth anywhere in the room. There was no glass of rum marking the chair next to Klaus', no loud and obnoxious babble coming from the kitchen, no smell of vanilla and roses. She hadn't been with Klaus. In fact, Kol doubted that she was in the house altogether.

Kol's frown deepened when he realized the other female presence was missing. Mina was long gone. He had a feeling that both disappearances were related.

"Where's Lizzie?" he asked finally, expecting the answer even before it was spoken.

"I'm afraid that we won't be seeing much of Elizabeth anymore," Klaus said finally, after a few beats of silence. He sounded extremely tired, as if that day ranked in the top ten worst days of his existence.

Even though Kol knew better, he still asked, "She left you, didn't she?"

Klaus frowned, surprised that Kol had figured it out so fast. Hearing those words though, no matter how true they were, still hit him rather hard. Elizabeth had left him. She was no longer his. She loathed him- again- even though he really had done nothing wrong. He had just made stupid decisions and trusted someone who had been plotting against him the entire time.

Kol let out a sigh. "You were sleeping with Mina and Elizabeth caught you, didn't she?" He couldn't help but feel a little… angry at his brother. Elizabeth had become another little sister to him. And the fact that he wouldn't have her around to annoy anymore just because Klaus couldn't keep it in his pants pissed him off. He tried his best to annoy that part of him, though.

Klaus looked at Kol oddly. "No," he said finally. "She just thinks I did." Why was he having this conversation? He knew the answer, though. Because the silence was thick and heavy with Elizabeth and he craved conversation, even if it was about such a sore subject with Kol of all people.

Kol frowned again. "Well, then, why aren't you out there telling her what happened, instead of sitting here drinking?"

Klaus looked down at the ground. "She wants me to stay away from her this time. She wants nothing to do with me," he admitted finally.

"So?" Kol said, eyebrow raised.

"So," Klaus said, growing annoyed with his brother. "I'm going to respect her wishes this time."

Kol sighed. He knew he needed to stay out of the drama that was Elizabeth and Klaus' love life. He was becoming too involved already. Still, as he turned to walk away from his brother, he couldn't stop himself from saying one last thing.

"Remember Nik," he said, pausing at the doorway. "There was a reason you didn't let Lizzie get away the first time."

Then Kol swore to himself he would never have anything to do with his brother's love life ever again.

_**~LGM~**_

I was knee deep in cookie dough ice cream when Lily knocked on my door.

"We need to talk, Elizabeth," she said firmly. I sighed and stuck my spoon in the vanilla ice cream before gesturing for her to come in.

"What happened?" She asked almost immediately. "What was with your little speech about being unfaithful back there?"

"I'd rather talk about the fact that you're planning to leave my big brother," I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm _not _going to leave Damon," she said firmly. "I can't believe that you'd think I'd hurt him like that, Elizabeth."

I sighed and ran a hand over my face. "You're keeping Jack a secret from him, Lily," I reminded her.

"What, you'd think I'd drop a bomb like that three days before my wedding?" She responded.

I pursed my lips; she did have a point. We both knew how Damon would react when he found out.

"Now," Lily said, sitting down on my bed. "What happened to you, Lizzie? What's wrong?"

But I was already shaking my head. "No, I don't want to talk about it," I muttered, standing up.

"Elizabeth-" Lily said, eyes wide with surprise.

"I don't want to talk about it, alright Lily?" I snapped. She flinched slightly, and I pretended not to notice.

Before I stormed out of the bedroom, I added, "And if you don't tell Damon about Jack, I will." Then I left my best friend feeling nearly as terrible as I did.

_**~LGM~**_

**A/N: **I seriously meant to post this on Tuesday. Oh well, only 3 days later.

Thank you to: , Guest, Storylover, Lady Syndra, DayDreamer1212, TVDobsession106, Lourdes08, SomebodyWhoCares, winxgirl1997, xxxRena, and missstvd for reviewing!

Review!

~Abby :)


	11. Weakness

**Chapter eleven**

_Weakness _

I almost wanted to leave town, because Mystic Falls had too many memories of Klaus. I wanted to head back to the apartment in New York City and pack up my things before Klaus returned- if he did- and then just disappear.

The one thing that kept me from doing so was the knowledge that that's exactly what Mina wanted. She wanted me to give up, to just run away. But she had already taken Klaus away from me, I wouldn't let her take my dignity too.

I had successfully avoided Lily since the confrontation in my room yesterday, along with everyone else. I decided to just lock myself away from the world, with nothing else but Damon's bourbon to keep me company. And the best thing about alcohol was how numbing it could be. It numbed the pain, the betrayal, the hurt, and it made me feel almost okay. Not good or great, just almost okay, enough to survive, enough to stay in that god damn town. And that was why I kept drinking until there was no alcohol left, so that I could hold on to that almost okay.

But while trying to hang on to my almost okay, I consumed enough alcohol to supply a small European country. And sooner or later, I passed out on an old armchair that was the color of cat puke.

I woke up to a pounding on my door, which instantly sent waves of tormenting pain through my head. I groaned as I sat up, my back aching from the uncomfortable pose I had slept in. "Ugh, make it stop," I moaned, standing up on unbalanced legs.

I blocked the sun from my eyes using my hand as I walked towards the door, kicking empty liquor bottles out of my way as I did. "What do you want?" I muttered as I opened the door, pushing my hair out of my face as I did.

Damon frowned at me, and I could tell that he knew almost instantly that something was wrong with me. "Good morning to you too, sunshine," he said sarcastically, looking over my shoulder to see the sea of bottles in my wake. "I see that you're the thief who stole all my alcohol."

I shifted my body to block his view of the bottles. "You have no proof," I said.

"Well, I think the fact that you smell like stale liquor mixed with hobo vomit is proof enough," Damon retorted.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Why would you want something to drink anyway? Isn't it like eight in the morning?" I retorted.

"First of all, it's two in the afternoon," Damon informed me, and I frowned at the news. "Second of all, haven't I taught you anything, Lizzie? It's five o'clock somewhere."

I didn't respond, to focused on my pounding head and the fact that Damon was talking louder than normally, because he knew how badly hungover I was. "Why are you here, anyway?" Damon continued, frowning at me. "Don't you have a hybrid with a mansion that has plenty of liquor that doesn't belong to me?"

I flinched at the indirect mention of Klaus. That almost okay I had achieved when I was drunk was long gone, and slowly the heartbreak was coming back, with each pounding ache in my head.

"Yeah, well, I thought I'd spend the night here, with my family," I muttered, looking anywhere but at my brother.

Damon's frown deepened. "What? Are you and Klaus on the outs or something?" he asked.

There was an unpleasant twinge of pain in my heart when he said his name. "We're fine, Damon, alright? Don't worry about it," I said, trying to close the door on him.

But Damon was stronger than me when I was hungover. "No, Lizzie, I will worry about it," he said, his face hardening. "What did he do to you?"

His big brother tone was creeping into his voice, and I sighed. "Nothing, Damon. Just leave me alone, I'm fine," I pushed, trying my best to close the door on my brother. But Damon wasn't having it.

"You're obviously not, Elizabeth," he said through gritted teeth. "The only time you ever get drunk anymore is when you fight with him. And this is the most hungover I've seen you in, like, ever. So obviously you're not okay. What did he do to you?" he repeated, turning into the overprotective big brother I hadn't seen in a while and really didn't miss.

"Just let it go, Damon," I hissed through gritted teeth, my eyes narrowing.

"Not until you tell me what Klaus did to you," he said stubbornly, both of us pushing onto the door.

"It's none of your business," I retorted.

"It's my business if he hurt you."

"Damon, just stop!" I snarled. Then, with a loud snap, my bedroom door broke into two pieces.

I stared down at the broken door, my teeth still gritted in agitation. I didn't want to have this conversation. Not with Damon, not with anybody.

"Elizabeth, please just tell me what's wrong," Damon said in a softer voice. "I can't fix it if I don't know what to fix."

I looked up at him. Why did men think they could fix everything? "You can't fix this, Damon," I whispered, studying my hands.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "What did he do?" he growled. "Just tell me, Elizabeth."

"No," I snapped, looking back up at him. "I don't want to talk about it."

"For the love of God, just tell me!"

"Just let it go!"

"Tell me!"

"He cheated on me!" I exploded. "Klaus cheated on me with Mina!"

This stopped Damon cold. His eyes widened in surprise. "He cheated on you?" he repeated, as if speaking it would help him understand the words.

"You were wrong, brother," I said, a twisted smile forming on my lips. Then I pushed passed him, not planning to go anywhere in particular.

"Wait, Elizabeth," Damon said, grabbing my arm to stop me from leaving.

"I don't want to hear it, Damon," I said coldly, shaking his hand off of me. "I don't want to hear how sorry you are. I don't want to hear how you're going to kill Klaus for hurting me. I don't want to hear how _stupid _I was for trusting him again. I don't want to hear any of it. All I want is for you and Lily to get married in two days so that I can leave this God forsaken town and never look back," I said, before looking at the broken pieces of wood on the floor. "And a new door."

Then I turned my back on my brother and walked away before he could even think to stop me.

_**~LGM~**_

All that night, Kol's words kept repeating over and over in Klaus' head._"There was a reason you didn't let Lizzie get away the first time." _There had been many reasons. Some of them purely selfish reasons, some of them rather pitifully romantic, and one reason he hadn't ever wanted to admit to himself. That he loved her. He couldn't let Elizabeth go because he loved her like he had never loved another.

It was ironic, how the reason he had refused to let her go before was the same reason he was letting her go now.

Still, there was a part of Klaus that didn't want to give up. He wanted to fight for his girl, and he wanted to make her believe that he had changed, that he wouldn't hurt her like he used to. And those two parts of Klaus had been waging a war all that night, a war fueled by alcohol.

If he loved her, he should let her go. But if he really loved her, how could he bare to let her go again? That was the question he couldn't seem to answer.

It had to be around noon when Klaus finally came to. He was sitting in the same chair he had sat down in after he had watched Elizabeth walk away. He hadn't left that chair in over twelve hours. Around him were glasses with just the dregs of scotch left in it. His head was pounding, but Klaus was able to almost completely ignore it.

"You know, wallowing in self-pity is not a good look on you."

Klaus' eyes narrowed in anger as he looked up to see Mina leaning against the doorway, a light smirk on her lips.

The audacity that girl had, to even show her face to him, after everything she had done.

In a flash, Klaus was pinning Mina to the wall by her throat. She let out a sigh, rolling her grey eyes at him. "I see you're still upset with me," she said, his grip tightening on her windpipe slightly.

Before Klaus could blink, Mina was out of his grip and across the room. His hangover was definitely not giving him an advantage in the confrontation. "Upset would be an understatement," he snarled.

Mina looked annoyed with him. "I did it for you, you know," she muttered. "I got rid of Elizabeth for you. So you really shouldn't be angry with me."

Klaus looked at Mina like she was insane, which he seriously thought her to be at that moment. "She's no good for you, Klaus!" Mina exclaimed, very exasperated. "How can you not see it? Elizabeth Salvatore is the absolute worst thing in the world for you. And you know what? You're just as bad for her. So I did you both a favor."

He frowned at her, his mind instantly going to Poppy and Rebekah at that moment. Why were all the blonde women that had once been in his life convinced that Elizabeth was so bad for him? Others might say she had the opposite effect.

"She's your weakness, Klaus," Mina informed him, as if reading his mind. "She's your one weakness. Your love for her makes you weak, and I just took that weakness away."

She sighed again and ran a hand over her face. "How can you not get it? The Klaus I knew would laugh at this Klaus. He would loathe how weak this Klaus is, how quickly he can't function without a little vampire girl in his life. 'Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak. We do not feel and we do not care.' Does that ring a bell for you? It should. It came out of your mouth a couple centuries ago."

Klaus had no words for Mina. He just turned his back on her. "You can see yourself out," he told her.

Mina was speechless. Nothing she said had any effect on Klaus whatsoever. He really had changed. "What makes her so special?" Mina asked, causing Klaus to pause before he left the room. "Why do you love her so much?"

And that had been the question Klaus had been trying to answer since Elizabeth had come into his life. "I'm not sure," he answered honestly. "But I think the mystery is a part of it."

Mina watched Klaus walk out of the room. After everything she had gone through to get rid of Elizabeth, he still didn't want her. He wanted nothing to do with her anymore, absolutely nothing.

But Mina just wasn't willing to accept that.

_**~LGM~**_

**A/N: **So this chapter was supposed to have a confrontation between Elizabeth and Mina, but I'm sooooooo exhausted, so we'll see that next chapter :)

Thank you to: , RealHuntress18, Storylover, DayDreamer1212, Lady Syndra, TVDobsessesion106, xxxRena, missstvd, elena-with-glasses, SomebodyWhoCares, and winxgirl1997 for reviewing!

Review!

~Abby :)


	12. Bitch Fight

**Chapter twelve**

_Bitch Fight_

"Elizabeth, wait up!"

I sighed but didn't slow down for Damon. Still, he ran to keep up and was at my side in the blink of an eye.

"Can you just leave me alone?" I said as we walked down the stairs. All I really wanted at that moment was some coffee- and for my big brother to leave me be.

"Nope," Damon replied. "Not when you've been keeping the fact that that hybrid bastard cheated on you from your family."

I sighed. I knew it wouldn't take Damon long to start calling Klaus insulting names. I was a little thankful he didn't use Klaus' name, though. It didn't hurt as much then.

"Well, I'm sorry if I didn't want to go around advertising the fact that he cheated on me- _again." _My throat tightened and I took a deep breath. No, I was stronger than this. I was absolutely, completely done with Klaus. I wouldn't waste any more time, energy, or tears on him. I was done.

We came to a stop at the kitchen. Damon opened his mouth to respond while I made my way to the coffee maker. My eyes flickered to the kitchen table, where two people were sitting. I froze when I recognized who they were.

Lily was going over the name plates I had sacrificed hours of my time, blood, and a few chunks of skin too. She was talking to the person sitting next to. I stiffened when I looked at who she was talking to.

Mina.

My teeth gritted. How _dare _she step foot into my house after what she's done to me. Mina must've felt the heat off of my glare, because she looked up at me and smirked.

"Oh, hey there Lizzie," she said lightly, her eyes conveying the patronization her voice didn't. Her smirk was smug. It was like she came here to rub it in my face. _I won, bitch. Klaus is mine, not yours anymore. _"Want some coffee?"

In an instant, I grabbed the nearest, heaviest object- a frying pan- and swung it at Mina, slamming it into her face. There was a loud crash as it made contact, and Mina fell to the floor from the force of my swing.

Lily gasped and stood up. "Elizabeth!" she exclaimed. "What is _wrong _with you?"

I ignored my best friend. Instead I stalked over to Mina. I was so angry I was seeing red. At that moment, the only thing I wanted was her head on a stick. Mina sat up, her nose crooked and bleeding from where the pan broke it. She was laughing, eyes crazy. She was shaking silently as she stood up.

She wiped her nose on the back of her sleeve and smirked at me. Her grey eyes suddenly got very serious and she raised an eyebrow at me. "Is that the best you got?"

I growled and dropped the frying pan. It fell to the tiled floor in a loud clatter, but everyone ignored it. "I will tear your heart out," I snarled in a low voice.

"Give it your best shot," she retorted, her face an inch away from mine.

"Elizabeth, don't-" Lily started to say, but it was too late.

I growled, then lunged for Mina. Together we went out the kitchen window, the glass shattering behind us.

Lily turned to face Damon. "What happened?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's going on?"

Damon gave her an odd look. "You don't know?" he said.

She frowned. "What's there to know?" she asked, growing confused.

"Klaus cheated on Lizzie," Damon said through gritted teeth. Then he jerked his head towards the broken window. "With Mina."

Lily's jaw dropped. "What? No. Klaus wouldn't do that to Elizabeth, not after everything. And Mina wouldn't do that either. This has to be some sort of misunderstanding," she said. "It has to be."

Damon shook his head slowly. "I don't think there's any misunderstanding, Lil," he said. Then he looked back towards the broken window. "We should probably get down there and stop the fight before it gets ugly."

Lily didn't move, though. Her mouth was pressed into a frown. Was that why Elizabeth had acted the way she had yesterday? Because Klaus had cheated on her? She remembered a part of the speech Elizabeth had given, and suddenly it made sense.

_"If there's anything I don't understand, it's that why people can't be faithful to each other. I mean, what happened to fidelity? When did people's honesty and honor and morals suddenly go extinct?"_

The words had been directed at Klaus, not herself. Lily sighed, knowing that she had made everything that much worse for her best friend. And she wished she could fix it- she wished she could fix a lot of things- but Lily had been feeling so utterly hopeless since Jack told her he loved her, that she didn't know how to fix anything.

The week that was supposed to be the happiest of her existence was quickly turning to shit.

Mina and I fell to the ground, me landing on top of her. I groaned, not prepared for the injuries involved in jumping out the window. Mina, however, was less affected than me. She kicked me off of her and I smashed into the house.

I growled as my cracked ribs healed, and stood up. The glass had cut my arms and face, and still clung to my clothes and hair. But I never looked away from Mina. She smirked back at me, blood still on her face from when I had broken her nose.

"Are you really that petty, Lizzie?" she said, as I slowly approached her. With every step I took forward, we took one back. "Going to beat me up because I stole your boyfriend?"

I didn't say anything, but my lip curled slightly in response. God, I wanted to rip her heart out and shove it back down her throat.

"He wasn't yours to begin with, you know," she said suddenly, frowning with thought.

I scoffed. "What? He was yours?" I said snidely.

Mina glared at me. "Yes, he was," she said. "He was mine and I was his and if things had lasted longer, it would have been love. But then that crazy bitch Poppy got all territorial and tried to kill me because Klaus liked me better than her."

I snorted. "I'll try to ignore the hypocrisy of that statement," I said dryly.

Mina glared daggers at me. "I haven't tried to kill you yet, Elizabeth," she said. "No matter how deep the temptation. But, you know, if you wanted me to, I'd be happy to oblige."

In a flash, Mina was in front of me. She ripped a branch off of a nearby tree and shoved it into my stomach. I groaned out in pain and fell to my knees. This wasn't turning out the way I wanted it to.

Mina leaned down closer to me. "But, you see, my and Klaus' love would have been different than this abusive, co-dependent, masochistic _mess _you have- or should I say had?- with him. It would have been healthy. And it wouldn't have turned him _soft."_

Mina grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the side of the house. "Why do you get him?" she said, eyes suddenly looking so desperate and wild I was at a loss of words. "Why does he want _you?" _She sneered at me. "You're nothing special, nothing unique. And you'll _never _know him like I do."

I gritted me teeth and then kicked Mina in the stomach, sending her tumbling to the ground. I glared at her as ripped the branch out of my stomach._ "You'll never know him like I do." _That was what had caused me to snap. Because it implied so many different things. It implied that I didn't know Klaus at all, that what we had wasn't real. It implied that Klaus never loved me. And I just knew in my heart that none of that was true.

"Listen here, you skanky, manipulative little bitch," I growled, stalking forward so that I was standing at her feet. "Don't you _dare _tell me that I don't know Klaus. I know _everything _about him, especially the things he doesn't want me to know. I know about when he was human, I know about his little brother that he _still _feels guilt over his death. I know about the darkest moments of his existence. I know more about him than you could ever dream to."

I glared at her again, feeling my blood boil with hatred. "And, you know what? Our love wasn't the healthiest. It had its ups and downs. It got deadly at certain points. But it was good and it was real and it _mattered. _You can just rot in hell for ruining it."

Then I took the branch, still stained with my blood, and shoved it into her throat. The sound of Mina choking on her own blood was satisfying and brought a smile to my lips. For the first time since I found out Klaus cheated, I felt a weird sense of joy. It was a joy that came out of revenge, a joy that wouldn't last very long, but it was enough at that moment.

"See you at the wedding, Mina," I said pleasantly. Then I dug the stake deeper into her throat before walking back into the house.

On my way to the stairs, I ran into Lily and Damon. I sighed and ran a hand over my face. I wasn't in any mood to get scolded by Mom and Dad. "Not now, guys, okay?" I said, making to walk past them.

Grabbed my arm before I could escape. "Are you okay, Lizzie?" she asked me quietly.

I rolled my eyes. "Never been better, Lil," I replied sarcastically, pulling my arm away from her.

"_Elizabeth-" _she started to say, but I cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it, Lily, okay?" I snapped. "So just leave me alone."

I stormed away, leaving my future sister-in-law looking hopelessly after me.

_**~LGM~**_

After Mina had left, Klaus was left to his thoughts again. He kept thinking about what Mina had said, how Elizabeth wasn't good for him, and how he wasn't good for her. And he knew Mina wanted this to make him think about staying away from Elizabeth for good, and going back to her.

Ironically, this had the opposite effect.

He was so tired of everyone telling him Lizzie was bad for him, and he was terrible for her. He was sick of hearing over and over again how unhealthy their relationship was. He swore, the next time someone told him that they were better off without each other, he was going to rip their throat out.

Their relationship had been rocky at best. They were both impulsive and had problems controlling their anger. And at the best of times their relationship was like a tornado colliding with a volcano. But it wasn't all bad. There were good parts, _great _parts. Moments of sincerity and love and bliss. And when they had finally gotten back together in the 21st century, everything had, for the most part, been brilliant between them.

But everyone just chose to remember the bad parts. They chose to point out the cheating and the lies and the attempts on the other's lives. They only saw the things not worth fighting for.

No one ever said anything about how Elizabeth was the only person to make Klaus feel true love in a thousand years. No one spoke about how the girl had wormed her way into the hybrid's heart, when she was human no less. They didn't notice the great moments between them, no matter how small they were.

They never saw the things that were worth fighting for.

And it might have just been out of spite, out of a need to prove everyone else wrong, but Klaus wanted to preserve those moments. He wanted to fight for the good parts. He didn't want to let Elizabeth Salvatore go.

And that was exactly why he planned on winning her back.

_**~LGM~**_

**A/N: **thank you to: RealHuntress18, Storylover, SemiraBlake, purpleXorchid, DayDreamer1212, SomebodyWhoCares, xxxRena, winxgirl1997, and Guest for reviewing!

Review!

~Abby :)


	13. The Rehearsal Dinner

**Chapter thirteen**

_The Rehearsal Dinner_

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, more to drag out the amount of time until I would have to go downstairs than to make sure I looked perfect. My hair was up, I had on enough makeup to hide the fact that I've spent more time drinking than sleeping, and I was wearing a simple blue dress that was more comfortable than it was cute.

There was a knock on the door I had had fixed. "You ready, Lizzie?" Stefan asked, frowning sympathetically. "Or are you going to stay in there forever?"

I sighed, fidgeting under Stefan's stare. He knew what had happened between Klaus and me, everyone knew now. "I would if I could, Stef," I told him.

He smiled slightly but didn't say anything. Instead, he walked up and squeezed my shoulder empathetically. "It'll get better, Liz," he said quietly. "In a few centuries, you won't even remember him."

I tried to smile, but failed. I doubted I'd ever forget Klaus, but I loved Stefan for trying to make me feel better. "I think, after the wedding is over, I'm going to go to Europe for a while," I said slowly, looking at my reflection.

Stefan's eyebrows furrowed. "Europe?"

"Yeah, get lost in the art and the food and the culture," I said, smiling in a sad way. "Maybe even lose myself, if I'm lucky."

"But... why?" Stefan asked, as if he couldn't fathom why I would want to leave Mystic Falls- leave my family.

"A couple decades ago, I went to Italy by myself," I told my brother, finally looking up at him. "I only meant to be there for a few weeks, not even a month. I ended up staying there for twelve years. Europe is really the only place time flew by for me, and I'd love for the next couple centuries to fly by. So Europe it is."

I sighed and looked away from my big brother. "Don't worry, Stef," I told him. "It's not like you'll never see me again."

He sighed. "I'll just miss you, Lizzie, that's all."

"I'll miss you too, Stefan," I said quietly, unable to look at him. "Come on, let's just get this over with."

Stefan frowned at me as I turned around and walked out of my room, leaving him behind. I walked down the stairs, heading outside where the party was actually taking place. When a waiter passed me, I quickly grabbed a glass of champagne and downed half of it as I continued walking, surveying the crowd.

Almost all the guests were vampires, the occasional human mixed in as well. All of them had strict orders not to kill in Mystic Falls, because my family kept a permanent residence here and we didn't need any attention drawn to us.

I recognized some people, but didn't make to go talk to them. I wasn't in the mood to socialize. If Lily hadn't been so un-Lily-like since Jack's confession, she would've yelled at me for being the loner at the wedding when I should've been a social butterfly, being the maid of honor.

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?"

I frowned as I turned around to see a man I didn't recognize. He must've been one of Lily's friends. "Probably not," I answered. "But you might recognize me. I'm Elizabeth Salvatore, best friend of the bride, sister of the groom. Maid of honor."

"No, that's not why…" the man said, still frowning. Then his eyes lit up when he figured it out. "Oh, I know where I know you from. You're that little vampire Klaus has been hanging around with for the past few years."

I stiffened at his name, as my eyes widened in surprise. "How could you know that?" I practically whispered, feeling the mention of Klaus like a punch in the throat.

The man frowned at me again. "He's the hybrid," he said slowly. "An original vampire, one of the most feared. Word travels fast when it's discovered he has a little vampire he'd kill for. No one's used to Klaus having a weakness."

I remained stiff, as the man leaned forward and lowered his voice. "I'd be careful, if I were you, honey," he said quietly, without looking me in the eye. "Klaus has a lot of enemies, who would love to hurt him through you."

He walked away then, but I continued to stare at him. If I had a dollar for everyone who told me I was Klaus' weakness, I'd be rich.

"Who was that? Moving on from my brother already?"

I let out a sigh as I took a sip of my drink and turned around to see Kol. He smirked at me, but I noticed something flicker in his eyes. I was tempted to call it concern- whether it be for me or for Klaus or for our relationship, I didn't know- but I knew Kol better that to believe he had a concerned bone in his body.

"I'm not in the mood, Kol," I muttered, turning away from him.

"You're never in the mood, Lizzie," he whined.

"Exactly, so maybe you should just leave me alone," I shot back, glaring slightly. "Or, you know what? Go bother Mina. She's the new me, anyway."

"Well, technically, since she and Nik were together even before your great-great-great-great grandparents were even born, you were really the new her," Kol pointed out with a slight smirk.

I scoffed. "Not the point, Kol," I muttered. Then I frowned. "Why are you even here?"

Kol raised an eyebrow at me. "Because I was invited, Lizzie," he said slowly, as if I was too stupid to understand even the simplest sentence.

"You were invited? But Lily hates you," I said.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Lilianna doesn't hate me," he said.

I rolled my eyes too. "She's hated you since you got her really, really drunk in the 1300's and then almost let her get executed by some king for treason," I said.

"Stop trying to distract from the question you really want to ask, Lizzie," Kol said pleasantly, not even denying what he let Lily do in the 1300's.

I scoffed again. "And what question do I really want to ask, Kol?" I asked.

"How my brother's doing."

I looked down at my shoes. "I don't care how he's doing," I muttered.

"Yes, you do."

I looked up and glared at Kol. "No, I don't," I said through gritted teeth. "Klaus could be dead for all I care."

Kol ignored me. "If you must know, Elizabeth," he said dramatically. "My brother is doing well. Great, even. Best I've ever seen the man."

I couldn't help that my face fell at the information. I hastily looked away from Kol, but he already caught a look of my face. He let out a sigh, as if the past few days had been very stressful for him. "He's a mess, Elizabeth," he said in a low, un-Kol-like voice, the most serious I've ever seen him. "A lot like you."

My eyes flashed as I looked up at him. "I'm not a mess," I said indignantly.

Kol just scoffed. "Right," he said sarcastically. "You look great, Elizabeth. This who fiasco hasn't had any effect on you at all."

I glared at him and Kol sighed again. "I swore I was just going to stay out of this, and let you two work it out. Maybe even enjoy the show," he said quietly, more to himself than to me. "But it's hard, knowing that you two are so stupid and stubborn. I'm sure the next two World Wars will happen before you get back together."

I frowned at him. "_What _are you talking about, Kol?"

"How sure are you that Nik cheated, Lizzie?" Kol asked me, his head quirking slightly as he looked at me.

My eyebrows furrowed. "What kind of question is that?" I exclaimed, tired of Kol's cryptic attitude.

"The kind of question you should get the answer to," Kol said. Then his eyes flickered to something over my head, and he smirked widely. "And I have a feeling you'll get the answer soon enough."

"Kol," I said, frowning as he began to walk away. "Kol?"

He laughed slightly, and I felt the strong urge to punch him. "Kol, get back here!"

"Now you know why I daggered him for a century."

My entire body froze at the voice I had never wanted to hear ever again. I prayed that I had just imagined it. _He _wouldn't have the audacity to show his face at Damon and Lily's rehearsal dinner. But, when I slowly turned around, he was there.

The corners of Klaus' mouth twitched, like he was trying to smile, but failed. "You look ravishing, Elizabeth."

_**~LGM~**_

Lily watched the party out of the window of her bedroom, watching the people mix and mingle, talk and dance, drink and laugh, all to celebrate her marriage with Damon. And she wasn't a part of it.

The day that was supposed to be the happiest day of her existence now felt like the heaviest. It weighed down her shoulders, with all the stress and the doubt planted in her by Jack.

Vampires rarely ever got married. It was unheard of. Marriage was a human tradition, something everyone had left behind when they were turned. But Lily had always liked how official marriage made love seem. And she had wanted to marry Damon, to prove to everyone just how much she loved him and he loved her. She wanted everyone to know that she was his and he was hers.

But now… Jack had made the idea of vampire marriage seem silly to her. And all she could think about was if it would last. Would any of this last with Damon? Or was she just making an ass out of herself, trying to force a human tradition on a relationship that wouldn't last?

"Are you hiding from the guests or are you hiding from me?"

Lily started at the sound of Damon's voice. She turned away from the window to see her fiancé looking rather upset with her at the moment. He had put up with her attitude for days without an explanation. But tomorrow, she would be Lilianna Salvatore and he needed to know what was up with her before then.

She sighed. "I'm not hiding from anybody, Damon-" started to say, but he cut her off.

"What's wrong, Lil?" he asked, starting towards her. "What happened?"

She started to shake her head. "Nothing, I'm just-"

He snorted. "Please. You really think I haven't noticed how distant you've been? You've suddenly stopped freaking out about the tiniest details of the wedding, you've barely spoken a word about anything to anyone, and you haven't kissed me back in days." His mouth was set into a hard line. "Something's wrong, Lily. Just tell me what it is so I can fix it."

She shook her head again and made to walk past him. "You can't fix this Damon."

He grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. "Well, at least let me try."

Lily bit her lip but didn't answer. Damon stared down hard at her, before slowly letting go of her arm. "Tomorrow morning, Lily," he said. "I'm going to be at the end of the aisle with Stefan and that minister I still think has no business marrying us. And I really hope you show up. But, if you don't… at least let me know why."

Lily watched Damon walk away with wide eyes. Of course she was going to walk down the aisle in her white dress tomorrow.

Wasn't she?

_**~LGM~**_

"_You have some nerve," _I hissed at Klaus, glaring at him. Looking at him, all I saw was Mina wrapped around him like a blanket. Her hands were all over him, her mouth was all over him, and the sight still made me want to puke.

But when I realized that he had never been all over her, I stopped. Klaus _hadn't _been into the kiss, not like Mina had. And then I thought back to what Kol said.

"_How sure are you that Nik cheated, Lizzie?"_

Was it possible that he hadn't been cheating on me? That I just walked in on Mina jumping him? That that damned kiss wasn't mutual?

And even though I wanted to believe it, it seemed too good to be true.

"Elizabeth, please," Klaus pleaded, grabbing my arm. I stared at his hand like it was burning my skin, so he slowly pulled it away. "Let me explain myself."

I looked up at him. "I told you to leave me alone," I said quietly, avoiding his eyes.

"I know, Love," Klaus said in a low voice. "But I _can't."_

I closed my eyes when he called me "love". That one word hit my heart painfully.

Klaus took my silence to his advantage. "Elizabeth, have I ever lied to you?" he asked me suddenly.

I opened my eyes and pursed my lips. "Well, you've-" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"Have I ever lied, point blank, to your face?" he amended.

Slowly, I shook my head. "No… I don't think so."

"So, please believe me, when I say I _never _cheated on you with Mina," he said in his low, quiet voice so people wouldn't overhear us.

I closed my eyes again. I didn't want to make the same mistake again. But Klaus could be so _convincing._

"Let me explain everything, Elizabeth, alright?" Klaus said after I didn't respond. "I'll tell you everything and then, if you tell me you never want to see me again, I'll listen."

I looked him in the eyes. "I'll never have to see you again?" I asked.

He nodded. "Never again."

I took a deep breath. Even with my common sense screaming at me not to listen to Klaus' smooth words, I let myself nod in agreement. "Alright, you have fifteen minutes. And if I'm not convinced, I want you out of my life forever."

Relief flickered in his eyes. "Then I'll just have to convince you," he said firmly.

Klaus offered me his arm. After pausing for a few seconds, I took it, and he led me away from the party.

_**~LGM~**_

**A/N: **So there's only a few chapters left, and even though I'm not gonna do a sequel, I decided to do some drabbles/one shots of the shenanigans Lizzie and Klaus get into.

Thank you to: Storylover, missstvd, Guest, Elisha, purpleXorchid, Lady Syndra, SemiraBlake, RealHuntress18, winxgirl1997, SomebodyWhoCares, DayDreamer1212, and xxxRena for reviewing!

Review!

~Abby :)


	14. Savior

**Chapter fourteen**

_Savior _

As Klaus and I walked together, I refused to look in his eyes or at him in general. I knew myself and how I reacted under Klaus' influence; I didn't trust myself not to forgive him immediately when his blue eyes met my own. I couldn't be trusted to react well to his face in general. I didn't want to really forgive Klaus- to trust him again- but I'd give him his fifteen minutes, if only to be rid of him forever.

I never really considered that Klaus was a man who got what he wanted, eventually, no matter what he promised. And if he wanted me back- which he did- I never really stood a chance.

He didn't say a word, and neither did I. But the silence was getting to me, and I fidgeted uncomfortably. "You have thirteen minutes left, you know," I spoke up, brushing some hair out of my face.

He sighed and came to a stop. I slid my arm away from his, and Klaus frowned at me. "I didn't cheat, Elizabeth," he told me bluntly, not bothering to give a preamble. "Not this time."

"And how am I supposed to know you're not lying?" I countered, crossing my arms over my chest. "You're a liar and a heartbreaker, Klaus. It's what you do."

"Because, Elizabeth," he growled, clearly frustrated with this conversation. "Why would I spend three years trying to be the person you want me to be, to just throw it away by cheating on you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Three years is _nothing _when you've lived for a thousand, Klaus," I said.

"Trust me, Love, the past three years have been the longest of my existence," he hissed back at me. "Trying to stay on good behavior for you."

I flinched. I had been very clear that I didn't want him to go dropping bodies with Kol every night. I told him he could drink from blood bags like the rest of us and that he didn't get to go slaughtering innocent people anymore. Right from the beginning, I had tried to keep Klaus from turning into the horrible hybrid I knew he was very capable of being.

It had always been a source of fighting between us. Near the beginning, I'd leave for days at a time because of the awful fights we'd get into. Klaus had spent weeks sleeping on the couch because of it. Kol always found these fight extra amusing and only made them worse.

Klaus said that we were vampires, and that vampires killed people. Why shouldn't we be who we were- bloodthirsty, murderous vampires? If it meant having to dump some bodies into the river every now and then, so be it.

I always argued back that that wasn't who I wanted to be, and who I wanted him to be. I didn't want to kill; I didn't want to be a ripper. And I knew that if he were to come home every night with the taste of someone's blood on his lips, I'd fall off the wagon pretty quickly.

And those fights always got personal pretty quickly. I always brought up the past, how he cheated on me, killed me, and broke my heart. He always brought up Jeremy and my attempt to kill him. Sometimes they got physical too. We threw things, broke furniture. I'd hit him; he'd push me. I'd slap him; he'd grab my arms until there were bruises on them.

It wasn't until one night after we screamed at each other for an hour straight and I threw a bottle at Klaus' head that he finally gave in. He pulled me into his arms and told me he'd do whatever I wanted him to do, as long as he didn't lose me. And then he dedicated three years to doing just that.

"Well, if it was a waste of your time, why'd you do it?" I muttered, turning away from him.

Klaus sighed. "I did it for you, Sweetheart," he said in a softer voice, reaching out for me.

I allowed his fingers to grab my wrist, and he pulled me closer to him. His forehead rested against mine, and I could feel his breath against my face. His right hand was still grasping my wrist, while the left one went to my cheek.

"Mina, she manipulated both of us," he said, his voice not above a whisper. "She wanted to tear us apart, so she made it so you caught her kissing me. I _didn't _kiss her, Elizabeth. I haven't slept with her. I haven't cheated on you."

Even with his eyes so close, I couldn't look into them. "And why should I believe you?" I repeated.

"Because I love you," he answered simply, his thumb brushing my cheekbone.

"That doesn't mean you wouldn't hurt me," I said in a small voice, finally looking up at him.

"I think history speaks for itself, Love," he answered. "But why would I do something that I know would make me lose you?"

"You're self-destructive." Every nerve in my body told me to pull away from him, but I couldn't. Klaus had this magnetic quality to him; a quality that made me unable to leave him.

"Maybe," he answered, frowning thoughtfully. "But I'm a man that knows what he wants."

"You are." I nodded in agreement.

"And I want you, Elizabeth," he continued. "Not Mina, not anyone else. I want you. So, self-destructive or not, why would I go out of my way to lose something I want to have something I don't?"

I didn't have an answer for that, and Klaus knew it. Something flashed in his eyes as he looked at my lips, so close to him, and before I knew it, his lips were on mine, hot and hard and even a little desperate, as if he could no longer contain himself.

I gasped against his mouth, as his arms pressed me closer against him. I didn't know if it was out of habit or the fact that a part of me had craved Klaus since I had stormed out of his house, but I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to me.

Then it clicked in my head. Cheating or not, the last person Klaus had kissed had been _Mina._

I broke out of his grip, breathing hard as I stared at Klaus with slightly wild eyes. "I can't, alright," I said, taking steps away from him as he stared at me in shock. "I just can't right now."

And even though fifteen minutes hadn't passed, I still walked away from Klaus again.

And, just like last time, he let me.

_**~LGM~**_

Mina's lip curled as she watched Klaus and Elizabeth talk. She had a prime spot for the rather sickening show. She was sitting on a hill, her legs dangling off the edge, and below her, Klaus and Elizabeth walked slowly, oblivious to their audience of one. She sighed as she took a sip of her champagne.

"Cheer up, Mina, This is a happy occasion! Why aren't you smiling?"

Mina rolled her eyes and Kol approached her. Maybe he got close enough she could push him off the cliff. That might make her evening that much better.

"Because I have to watch _this." _She gestured to the disgusting couple below her, and Kol sighed in understanding.

"I promised myself that I'd no longer participate in trying to fix Nik and Lizzie," Kol muttered, more to himself than to Mina. "But they're so _stupid."_

Mina scoffed. "When have you fixed a thing in your life?"

Kol chose to ignore her. "Why don't you just leave my brother alone, Mina?" Kol said. "There are other, more easily manipulated, men out there. I'd even be willing to help you move on for a night." Kol smirked at her and Mina just looked at him in disgust before rolling her eyes again.

"I don't understand them," she said, turning back to Klaus and Elizabeth. "They're absolutely terrible for each other, yet Klaus refuses to let her go. Why? What's so special about her?"

Kol sighed, as if resigned to the fact that he would never be able to go five minutes without talking about Nik and Lizzie. "When I first met her," Kol said slowly. "I noticed right away the hold she had over my brother. Really, it was quite pathetic. He'd bend over backwards for her, though neither of them knew it.

"And I wanted her gone, for some time, as did Bekah and Poppy. Because Elizabeth was Klaus' worst weakness, because it was so obvious. But then I realized she was the one who could save him from himself, from everyone. And that's why I think he can't let her go; because he realizes, on some level, that she's her salvation."

Mina had never heard Kol sound so deep and thoughtful before, and it was a little unnerving. The smirk on his lips made it better though. "Salvatore means savior, after all."

Kol sobered quickly, though. "It was a good thing I left them alone, though," he told her. "Because, as I've told you before, whenever someone tries to break Lizzie and Nik up, it never ends up well for them. And, here's your warning, Mina, I'm telling you that if you don't back down now, you'll die, just like Poppy did."

Mina frowned at Kol, as he took a deep breath and sighed. "And now I'm going to go find an attractive bridesmaid," he said, "and have my way with her."

As Kol went to do something that would counteract all the good that he had been doing for his brother and Elizabeth, Mina couldn't help but think that, for once, Kol was right.

_**~LGM~**_

I pushed past the crowd of people who tried to stop and talk to me. Before I knew it, I was in the safe haven that was my house, and I was away from everyone, including Klaus. I took a deep breath as I walked into the living room to steal some of Damon's bourbon.

"Your brother really doesn't hide his liquor well."

I stiffened at the familiar voice. The last thing in the world I needed was Mina.

Yet, as I turned around, there she was, drinking out of Damon's bottle of whiskey. I glared at her and quickly pulled the bottle out of her grasp. "You don't get to steal Klaus away _and _drink my alcohol," I hissed. "You don't get both."

Mina rolled her eyes as she stood up. "I didn't come here to have you stab me in the throat again, Elizabeth," she told me.

"Pity," I answered, glaring at her. "Can I still do it anyways?"

She returned my glare. "I came here to tell you something important, Elizabeth," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "But I don't have to."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, really? And what's that?"

"Klaus didn't cheat on you."

I looked up at her, surprised. "What?"

"He didn't cheat on you," she repeated. "I was just trying to get rid of you so that I could have him for myself."

I blinked, still reeling in shock. "Then why are you telling me this now?"

"Because he still doesn't want me," Mina answered, frowning. "And if I keep trying to break you two up, I'm gonna end up dead. And Klaus isn't worth dying for."

I couldn't find my voice to respond, but Mina was already walking past me. "So I'm gonna leave Mystic Falls," she said. "And I'm not gonna come back. Ever."

Mina paused, and then turned around to face me, still frowning. "But Klaus cheating was never really the problem, was it?"

I didn't bother to answer, but Mina was already talking.

"You don't trust him. And I have the feeling that you never really did."

I turned around to dismiss this, but Mina was already gone.

_**~LGM~**_

**A/N: **thank you to: purpleXorchid, xxxRena, missstvd, Elisha, RealHuntress18, SomebodyWhoCares, winxgirl1997, DayDreamer1212, and Lady Syndra for reviewing!

Review!

~Abby :)


	15. The Wedding

**Chapter Fifteen**

_The Wedding_

Lily groaned as the alarm blared on her phone. She opened one eye and groped for the source of the obnoxious noise with her left hand. She found it and brought it close enough to her face so that she could see the alarm.

_It's your wedding day! We've been preparing for this day for nine hundred years, Lily! So get off of your ass and go get ready so you can meet that gorgeous man down the aisle._

She groaned- her past self could be such a perky bitch sometimes.

Lily sat up and ran a hand through her messy hair. She should've been ecstatic. It was her wedding day, and she _had _been planning it since she was human. But all she felt in the pit of her stomach was anxiety and fear and anxiousness. She was afraid of this marriage not working out- who even heard of vampires getting married? The idea was ludicrous. She was afraid of getting hurt. She was afraid of hurting Damon. She didn't want to hurt him. Lily loved him, she really did.

But love wasn't always enough. This wasn't some fairytale where the monster always dies at the hands of the knight who wins the heart of the fair maiden. Happy endings didn't always happen. The good didn't always beat evil. And people died. A lot of people died.

It wasn't about if Lily didn't love Damon. She did. She wanted to be with him. But Lily didn't want to wake up one day and regret tying herself down. Or worse, wake up one day and find out that Damon didn't want to be tied down. There was too much risk, too much danger that someone would get hurt.

And despite that little part of her brain screaming at her to get the hell out of dodge, that anxious piece that wanted her to climb out her window and run until she reached the end of the earth, Lily got out of bed and headed for the shower.

She had a wedding to get ready for.

_**~LGM~**_

"For the last time, the flowers don't go there!"

"Are you stupid? I told you a million times- set up the tables in a _circular _formation. In what world is that a circle?"

"You know what- just give the programs to me. I'll do it myself. It's the only way to get anything done around here."

I watched Caroline boss around the staff from my window, a cup of coffee in my hand. There may or may not have been a shot of whiskey in it as well.

"You'd think it was her wedding."

I didn't look at Damon as he approached me. I continued to look at the waiters and delivery men and assistants that buzzed around my backyard like they were worker bees. "God knows Lily would be ten times worse if she wasn't acting so out of it."

"You've noticed it too." Damon sighed. "She's not acting like Lily. And I don't know what's wrong. I don't know if I did something wrong, if someone said something to her. I don't know what happened or how to fix it."

I stiffened. It was his wedding day. It was my brother's wedding day. He should have been getting ready, memorizing his vows, making sure he said the right name during the ceremony. He shouldn't have been worrying if there would even be a wedding at all.

I knew exactly what was wrong. I should've told him too, so that he could fix it. But Damon would react poorly if anyone besides Lily told him about Jack. He'd lash out and maybe kill a waiter or two. He'd get angry and upset and hurt- and nothing good happened when a Salvatore gets into a bad mood.

So instead I kept my mouth shut. "It's just nerves," I told him. "After it's all over, she'll get better."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "How can you be so sure?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I'm her best friend. I just know these things."

Damon stared hard at me, as if trying to see through me and my lies. I stared back, not once flinching. Finally, he looked away and nodded slowly. I wasn't sure if he believed me or not, though.

"Speaking of best friends of Lily," Damon said, walking to my side and changing the subject. "How's the Mina problem?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my messy bed hair. "She's not a problem anymore," I answered.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What do you mean by that? Did you kill her in her sleep or something?"

"Mina left Mystic Falls, Damon," I told him. "And she's never coming back." Though I liked the idea of killing her in her sleep. I wished I had thought of that while I still had the chance.

Damon frowned. "What? She gave up? Just like that?"

"Just like that." I nodded. "I think it finally sunk in, that Klaus didn't want her. And she didn't want to end up like Poppy. Shame, really. I'd love to see her head end up next to my feet."

Then I bit my lip. "She told me something, before she left," I started to say. "Something about her and Klaus."

"What?" Damon asked me, curious.

"She said… he didn't cheat on me. Not with her."

Damon stayed silent. "And you believe her?" he asked rather calmly after a few moments of silence.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, I do. Because I don't think she'd have any reason to lie to me about it."

"So does this mean you and Klaus are officially back together?" he asked, still frowning and staring out of the window.

"No." I took a sip of my coffee. "It doesn't."

Damon raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything. "Mina said something else to me," I explained. "She said that I didn't trust Klaus, that I hadn't since we've been together."

I looked up at my big brother, meeting his eyes for the first time. "She was right Damon; I don't trust Klaus. And I can't be with someone I don't trust."

Damon didn't answer right away. "So, what are you gonna do about that?" he asked finally.

"I'm not sure," I answered.

Then we both continued to stare out of my window in silence, as if the answers to our problems could be found in the dozens of bouquets of flowers streaming in and out of the backyard.

_**~LGM~**_

Lily was staring at her reflection in the mirror as I walked into her bedroom. She was in her wedding dress, the only thing missing being her veil. I smiled slightly- she looked hot to say the least. Lily looked at me through the mirror and returned my smile with a sad one of her own.

"You look good," she told me, referencing my red bridesmaid dress.

"Not good as you, Lil," I replied. "You look beautiful, Lily."

She smiled at me. "Thanks, Elizabeth."

I sat down on her bed as she fidgeted with the lace bodice of her dress. "I came to tell you that you have twenty minutes before you're supposed to walk down the aisle. Caroline's running us on a tight schedule."

Lily gulped. "Twenty minutes?" she replied, eyes widening.

I nodded. "Twenty minutes."

She sighed. "Twenty minutes until I'm Lilianna Salvatore."

I looked down at my heels. "Damon knows something's up, Lily," I told her. "I didn't tell him about Jack, but I think you should."

She looked at me like I was crazy. "What, during our vows? Should I slip it in when I'm promising to be faithful to him for all of eternity?" She asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "I was thinking more along the lines of the honeymoon," I answered.

"Oh." She looked down at her white dress. "I guess you're right."

"I usually am." I stood up and smoothed my short dress. "Well, seventeen minutes, Lil."

I went to walk out of the bedroom when she grabbed my wrist to stop me. "I heard you and Damon talking earlier, Lizzie." She trailed off and looked up at me. "Klaus didn't cheat on you."

"No, it turned out he didn't," I replied. "Don't you just love a happy ending?" I added bitterly.

She frowned at me. "Don't you love him, Liz?" She asked.

I sighed and ran a hand over my face. "It's not about that, Lily. I love Klaus- I always have and I always will. But I don't trust him. And I don't know how to force myself to trust him."

"I don't think you can," she answered. "You can't force trust."

"So what do I do then?" I asked. "How do I be with a man I don't trust?"

"You learn to trust him again," she answered, like it was simple. Lily was better at fixing my problems than fixing her own.

That was easier said than done. "I'll… try," I answered. Then I check the time again. "Fourteen minutes, Lily."

Before I walked away, I hugged her quickly. Lily hugged me back, albeit surprised by my sudden affection. "I just want you to know I love you Lily, no matter what you decide to do today," I told her honestly. "And you've always been like a sister to me, even before your engagement to Damon. And nothing will change that."

I smiled at her again, before leaving Lily to her last fourteen minutes of freedom.

_**~LGM~**_

"Elizabeth, your turn."

I blinked to find myself holding flowers and standing outside of the area dedicated to the wedding ceremony where Lily and Damon's closest friends were gathered. I turned to Caroline, who gestured for me to walk down the aisle. I took a deep breath as music played, the soundtrack to my great walk down the aisle.

I walked slowly, deliberately, in time with the quartet playing, just like I had practiced. Down the aisle, Damon stood with Stefan to his left. The man officiating the wedding stood to his right. I smiled at my brother, and he smirked back though it didn't reach his eyes.

I scanned the crowd quickly, looking for one person in particular. I thought I spotted Klaus at the back of the crowd, but when I blinked he was gone. I instead focused on making it to the end of the aisle without tripping and falling.

When I made it to stand to the right of the officiator, everyone stood in preparation of Lily's arrival. We all stared expectantly at the end of the aisle, waiting for her.

But she never came.

Caroline frowned from the other end of the path, annoyance clear on her face. The crowd began murmuring, and I could practically feel Damon stiffen. Stefan muttered something to him, but he didn't respond.

I took a deep breath before making my way back down the aisle. I get to Lily and I'd force her down the aisle if I had to. She had cold feet, it was natural. But she was going to break Damon's heart and I couldn't let that happen.

I found Lily sitting on steps of the Boarding House, her knees pulled up to her chin. Her dress was spread out beneath her, and she looked like she was having a panic attack.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," she quickly as I made my way to her. "I'm so sorry."

"Lily, it's time, alright? You're going to marry Damon. It's what you want," I reminded her, though there was a sinking feeling in my stomach.

She shook her head. "I-I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I'm so sorry. Tell him I'm sorry. Tell everyone."

I frowned. "What are you talking about, Lily?"

"I can't do it, okay? I can't marry Damon."

_**~LGM~**_

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the lack of update, but I deprived myself of sleep to write this.

Thank you to: RealHuntress18, SomebodyWhoCares, PurpleXorchid, winxgirl1997, xxxRena, missstvd, and TVDobsessesion106 for reviewing!

Review!

~Abby :)


	16. Happy Endings

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Happy Endings_

I knew this was going to happen.

I think since the moment I found out Jack placed that seed of doubt in Lily's head, I knew everything would lead up to this. I knew she'd chicken out. I knew she'd get too afraid. I knew she'd leave my brother.

I didn't stop it, though. I could have. I could have told Damon the truth, if anything to get him to prepare himself for this moment. I didn't though. I didn't really want to.

I don't know if it was because I thought Lily was better than this, or because I expected more from her. I don't know if I let it all happen because I thought that Lily and Damon would really work it out and live happily ever after. Maybe I stood by and did nothing because I really didn't want them to get married. But could I really be that cruel?

Maybe I just wanted them to crash and burn because Klaus and I did. Maybe I wanted them to hurt like we did, like _I _did. I didn't want to be the only miserable person in Mystic Falls.

All of these possibilities made me believe that, deep down, I was a very terrible person.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," Lily whimpered again. "I'm so sorry. But I can't go through with this."

I closed my eyes. I loved Lily. She was my best friend, my sister. She saved me from myself more times than I could count. But the past few days she hadn't been Lily. She had been self-absorbed and selfish and foolish and reckless. She was going to throw away everything with my brother because she was _afraid._

I let out a sigh and opened my eyes again. "Lily, if I didn't love you," I said slowly. "I would rip your heart out right here and now."

She blinked at me, clearly not expecting my response. "What?"

"Do you even realize what you're doing right now?" I said, running my hands through my hair, ruining my perfect curls I had spent an hour on. I didn't care, though. "Do you realize how _huge _this is? Lilianna Moreau, once you do this, you can never go back. Damon will never forgive you, never trust you again. You will just be another woman who took all he had and left. You'll be dead to him. He'll loathe the ground you stand on. You'll break his heart, Lily. You'll _shatter _it. And you'll never be able to have him again. Now I want you to look into my eyes and tell me your fear of getting hurt is worth all of that. Because, if you can, I really don't want you marrying my brother anyway."

Lily exhaled loudly, as if I had just slapped her. If it brought her back to her senses, then it was worth it.

"What do you want me to do then, Elizabeth?" she in a low voice. "Marry Damon even when I don't know what I'm feeling? Because that's just as bad as leaving him at the altar."

"No, Lily," I said through gritted teeth. "I want you to know what you feel. I want you to realize what you're doing before you do it. Because I don't think you do."

She narrowed her gray eyes at me. "You don't know how much I've thought about this wedding, Elizabeth-" she started to say, but I cut her off.

"Do you love him?" I asked her bluntly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What?" she asked, thrown off.

"Do you love Damon?" I repeated. "Are you in love with him still?"

"Well… yes. Yeah, I still love him. I love him a lot, Elizabeth. Maybe too much," she said quietly.

"Then walk down that aisle and become Mrs. Lilianna Moreau-Salvatore," I said, as if it were that simple.

She rolled her eyes. "It's not about if I love him or not," she said. "If it were, I'd already be married to him. It's more than that. Sometimes love is just not enough, Elizabeth."

"Then make it enough," I snapped.

She glared at me. "Don't you think I would if I could?" she said. "I mean, you still love Klaus, right? Then why aren't you still with him? Because you're _afraid. _Just like me."

I gritted my teeth in anger. "Don't make this about me and Klaus," I hissed.

She ignored me. "You're just like me, Elizabeth. You're too afraid to be with the man you love. So how _dare _you come here and judge me because-"

I pushed Lily, hard enough that she put a crack into the cement when she hit her head on the ground. I would've killed her, if she had been human. Lily was standing instantly, glaring at me, lip curled as if it was taking all her self-control not to hurt me at that moment.

"You have ten seconds, Lilianna," I told her in a low voice. "Ten seconds. When I walk back down to my brothers, I will give you ten seconds before I tell Damon what happened. Ten seconds for you to leave like the coward I never thought you were, or ten seconds for you to get yourself together and walk down behind me. The choice is yours with how you use them."

I took a deep breath and turned my back on my best friend. Then I left her where she was, thinking hard about what she would do with the ten seconds I gave her.

I really hoped she used them the way I wanted her to.

_**~LGM~**_

Caroline tried to make eye contact with me when I walked back up the aisle. Everyone was murmuring and whispering. Stefan looked worried, Damon was stiff as a board, his expression unreadable.

I didn't say anything as I took my place on the right side of the officiator. Instead, I counted. _One, two, three, four._

"Lizzie, where's Lily?" Stefan asked me in a low voice. "She's… she's coming, right?"

"I hope so," I replied without looking at him.

_Five, six, seven._

"How long is this going to take?" the officiator asked no one in particular. "Is the bride coming or not?"

Damon shot him a look that shut him up quickly.

_Eight, nine._

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

_Ten._

I opened them and turned to my oldest brother. "Damon," I said, getting his attention. "There's something you should know-"

I stopped when I saw a figure in white appear at the end of the aisle. Everyone gasped, and Caroline signaled for the quartet to start playing again. I let out a sigh of relief as Lily walked down the aisle.

She made the right decision.

Damon still wore a stoic expression on his face, and I knew he knew what almost happened. Lily almost left him at the altar.

When she reached us, she flipped her veil over and I took her flowers from her. She stood across from Damon, a smile on her face. It was at least half real.

Damon, however, didn't look pleased to see her at all. "Where were you, Lily?" he asked in a voice so low I almost didn't hear him.

"Figuring out how I feel," she answered in a steady voice, an honest voice.

"And you're sure you want to be here?" Damon raised an eyebrow at her, as if he doubted it.

Lily nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Can I start now?" the officiator asked them, clearly annoyed. I shot him a glare. One more rude remark, and I'd be tempted to rip his throat out.

"Go for it," Damon replied tersely, clearly having the same thoughts as me.

The man cleared his throat and addressed the rest of the people I had almost forgotten were there. "We are gathered here today-"

I let my mind wander off. I had crashed enough weddings and seen enough movies to know what happened next. They vowed to be faithful to each other, no matter what. And I really hoped that they took those vows seriously. Because this was the last wedding I was attending for both Lily and Damon.

"Do you, Damon, take Lilianna to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?" The officiator asked Damon.

"I do," my brother replied quietly, his eyes never leaving Lily.

And do you, Lilianna, take Damon to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?" The officiator turned to Lily.

"I do," she agreed, her smile soft and completely real.

"Then with the power invested in me by the state, I now pronounce you husband and wife," he said. "You may kiss the bride."

And for that moment when the two kissed, I completely forgot that, ten minutes ago, the wedding almost didn't happen.

_**~LGM~**_

The reception was held in the backyard as well, but I spent most of it sitting in a corner nursing a glass of champagne. That was, until, the speeches came.

I had one planned. I wrote it down and memorized it. But, being half drunk, I couldn't remember any of it. And I didn't trust myself not to crack a couple runaway bride jokes. So I tried to get out of it.

"Come on, Lizzie," Damon said. "Speech!"

"Speech! Speech!" the crowd cheered, and I sighed and my brother. He looked happy, and Lily was sitting in his lap. They were acting like any newlywed couple should. Maybe Lily told him already, maybe she didn't. Maybe they seemed so stress free because of the empty bottle sitting in front of them.

I let out a sigh and stood up. "Fine, if it'll get you all to shut up," I muttered, and the crowd chuckled. I ran a hand through my hair and finished my glass of champagne before sighing.

"This wedding is extra special for me," I started, hoping I wasn't slurring too much. "Because it's for my best friend and my favorite brother."

"Hey," Stefan said, frowning.

"Don't worry- you'll be my favorite brother too when you get married," I assured him, and there was scattered laughter in the audience.

"I met Lily in 1937, through her sister," I said, making a face when I thought of Poppy. "It was the darkest part of my life, and she saved me from that. That's what Lily does- she saves people, as some of you would know." I nodded at the couple of Lily's victims in the crowd.

"And when she met Damon three years ago, she saved him too. From himself. And, you know what? He saved her. From responsibility, from guilt. They saved each other. And then they fell in love." I picked up a fresh glass of champagne. "So, to Lily and Damon; saving each other since 2009."

"To Lily and Damon," they echoed. I smiled and took a sip of my drink, before sitting back down.

"That was pretty good, Liz," Stefan said to me. "For you know, being drunk off of your ass."

I just rolled my eyes. "Don't hate me because my drunken speech was better than your sober one, Stef," I replied, standing up.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a frown.

"Get another drink," I answered.

He pursed his lips in a disapproving way, but stood up to accompany me. "I'll join you."

We walked to the bar in silence. It wasn't until after I ordered my drink that Stefan spoke. "Lily was going to leave Damon at the altar, wasn't she?" he asked quietly.

I nodded. "Yeah, she was."

"But you talked her out of it?" he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I like to think so," I replied as the bartender gave me my drink.

I let out a sigh and ran a hand over my face. "God, I miss him." I looked up at Stefan. "Should I really miss a person this much?"

"Klaus?" Stefan guessed.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Why don't you just be with him then?" Stefan said. "If you love him, be with him."

"It's not that simple, Stefan," I told him. "I love him, but I don't trust him. And- and I'm afraid-" I cut myself off as I realized something.

I really was no better than Lily. At least she realized she shouldn't throw away a good relationship because of fear. That's more than I've done.

"Remember when I told you I'm leaving, Stefan?" I asked, and he nodded. "I still am."

"Even after you found out Klaus didn't cheat?" I nodded.

"I think it'll be good for me," I said. "To think, to get out of this town."

"Please stay," he said, grabbing my hand.

I smiled slightly and shook my head. "I can't, Stef."

"I'll miss you."

I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I'll miss you too."

_**~LGM~**_

**A/N: **So the next chapter is probably the last one.

Thank you to: SomebodyWhoCares, RealHuntress18, imaddictedtocarrots, xxxRena, Lady Syndra, Mia Salvatore, winxgirl1997, Guest, and sandiw1875 for reviewing!

Review!

~Abby :)


	17. Hades and Persephone

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Hades and Persephone_

"You know, I've literally spent most of my time in Greece, not throwing myself into the culture- like I should be- but instead talking to you twenty four-seven," I said, cradling my cell phone between my head and my shoulder as I walked down the beach, sand between my toes.

"_Well, you're the one who went on this whole soul searching expedition and didn't even tell me," _Lily argued.

"If I remember correctly, you were a little busy at the time. You know, with debating over whether or not to marry my brother," I said sarcastically.

"_Lizzie, it's been a month since the wedding," _she whined. _"We're already back from the honeymoon. When are you just going to let that go?"_

"Never," I replied mildly. "Not when it offers such great leverage against you."

I could practically hear Lily's eyes rolling. _"Moving on," _she said. _"When are you coming home?"_

"I'm not sure," I answered, biting my lip. "I haven't seen much of Greece yet, even though I've been here a while. I want to stop at Italy, I know. And France. London, too, maybe. And I heard The Bahamas is great this time of year."

Lily sighed on the other end of the line. _"So, what you're not saying, is that it's going to be a while?"_

"I just… I need to be by myself, Lily. Completely by myself. And, yeah, it's going to be a while. I need to figure some things out for myself. But, I promise, as soon as I get back to the states, you're the first person I'm gonna see."

"_You better keep that promise," _she muttered. _"I miss you."_

I smiled. "I miss you too, Missus Salvatore."

"_I had this discussion with you before, Lizzie," _Lily said. _"I'm keeping my name."_

"Missus Moreau-Salvatore?" I corrected, raising an eyebrow.

"_Better."_

I laughed slightly, before my gaze went out to the ocean. Really hadn't seen nearly as much of Greece as I would've liked. Lily and Damon and Stefan had been calling me constantly, keeping me holed up in my hotel room or out on the beach it rested on. But I planned to change that my last week in Greece. Then I'd move on to Italy. Hopefully my family would quit calling me so constantly.

"I gotta go, Lily," I said. "Busy day ahead."

"_Alright," _my brand new sister-in-law said. _"I'll call you later, okay?"_

"Alright. Love you, Lil."

"_You too, Liz._

I hung up with her and made my way back to my hotel room. I was going to experience Greece for the first time since I landed there.

_**~LGM~**_

I never understood art. I didn't know how people could look at a canvas splattered in paint and see an expression of loneliness while all I saw was a mud puddle. Klaus had that gift. I preferred symbols that didn't involve the consideration of the meaning of life.

Still, every local I had run into had sworn up and down that my trip wouldn't be complete if I didn't visit the art museum only fifteen minutes away from my hotel. I thought it would be a good opportunity to expand my artistic sight. It would also be a chance to be able to enjoy things like art and food without thinking of Klaus.

The museum was huge, with multiple floors. There were paintings and sculptures and prints everywhere I turned, and I knew it would take me decades to see everything the museum had to offer. Still, I tried to absorb as much culture as I could in four hours.

Around me, tours were led as the guide explained the history of the paintings and its artist that they passed. I thought about joining a tour, but decided to face the art world by myself.

I found myself in a wing of the museum that was devoted to paintings and sculptures of the many Greek Gods. I'd always had a thing for mythology, so I spent a while there, studying the paintings. Maybe art wasn't so bad; I was doing pretty well, picking up the thousands of symbols that seemed to be in one painting.

I stood in front of a large painting, depicting Hades and Persephone. What I knew of them from the few classes of Mythology I had taken over the years was that Persephone was the very beautiful daughter of the goddess Demeter. And Hades, being the big bad god of the underworld, fell in love with the sweet, innocent girl.

"I never knew you liked Greek mythology."

I jumped out of my skin. If my heart still worked, I was sure it would've stopped beating in my chest. I took a deep breath and didn't even bother to turn around. "Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me."

Klaus chuckled lightly as he stepped beside me. "Not a lot of things," he mused. "But a few."

I stared at the painting, where Hades was pulling Persephone down to the underworld to be with him. They were both naked, of course. Something I had learned about art was that artists loved painting naked people.

"Should I even be surprised you found me?" I asked, forcing myself not to look at him.

"Found you?" Klaus frowned next to me. "I wasn't aware that you were hiding from me."

"That was a part of my strategy," I retorted.

Klaus smiled slightly. "I thought you hated art," he commented. "You think artists were pretentious snobs that tried to make anything into a deep symbol."

"And I stand by that," I said. "But I haven't seen much of Greece yet, and everyone says this is a great place to visit."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Klaus frown. He was acting like I had deprived him of some pleasure. He was supposed to be my guide into the art world, and here I was, trying not to get lost on my own.

Instead of saying anything, Klaus studied the painting in front of us. "Hades and Persephone," he murmured.

I smirked up at him. "Yeah, did you ever run into them back in the good ol' days?" I asked.

He frowned at me "I'm not _that _old, Love," he said, slightly defensive. "Greece has given you quite the attitude, I see."

"Nah, I've always had an attitude," I said, turning back away from him. "You know it turns you on."

Klaus chuckled again, his eyes studying the painting slowly, before the smile slowly slid off his face. "You know the story of Hades and Persephone, don't you, Love?" he asked me softly.

I did, but, for some reason I shook my head. "Tell me," I told him.

Klaus didn't answer for the longest time. I thought he wasn't going to tell me the story at all, until he finally did.

"Persephone was the daughter of Demeter," he started. "A goddess. She was very beautiful, and her mother was very protective of her daughter. But, one day, when Persephone was out in a field by herself, Hades- the god of the underworld- came to earth and saw her. He fell instantly in love with her, with her beauty, her light. And Hades, being as selfish and possessive as he was, he took Persephone. He kidnapped her and brought her down to the underworld with him so he could have her for all of eternity."

I remained silent as Klaus told me the story. The way he told me the myth I already knew so much about made it sound so much sadder.

"Demeter was infuriated. She didn't want her sweet daughter to be with someone as horrible as Hades. And Persephone wasn't happy with him. He terrified her. She was too good to live somewhere so full of darkness.

"Demeter couldn't live without her daughter, so she forced Hades to return Persephone. He gave in, but Hades was smart and cunning, had a plan. Before Persephone left the underworld, he fed her seeds that would make her return to the underworld four months out of the year," he finished, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. "He was too selfish to let her go."

"He was in love with her," I objected. "He would've done anything to have Persephone."

"Yes," Klaus agreed, smirking bitterly. "Even if it meant damning her to spend a quarter of her year being with him, a man she wanted nothing to do with."

I shook my head slowly. "She grew to love him," I said softly. "Eventually."

Klaus scoffed. "Really, and how could someone so full of light love someone who was darkness incarnated?"

"He tainted her," I explained simply, and Klaus chuckled slightly. "But she healed him too."

We both went silent then. I closed my eyes and took a slow breath. "We should have dinner tonight," I stated bluntly. "I mean, as long as you're here."

Klaus didn't look at me. "If it wouldn't interfere with your busy schedule, Sweetheart," he said, slightly mockingly.

I shook my head. "No, I don't have any other plans," I said, already stepping away from him. "You're lucky you ran into me today, though. I've been super busy while I've been here. Apparently, the local boys have a thing for American girls." I smirked to myself, watching Klaus raise an eyebrow at this. I saw his jaw tighten, and his eyes flicker as he debated whether or not I was telling the truth.

"Lucky me, then," he muttered to himself.

I grinned. "Lucky you."

_**~LGM~**_

I tried to pull my hotel key out of my clutch, but it was a little difficult with Klaus pressing me against him and the door as hard as possible.

His hand slipped up my dress and skimmed my thigh as he brought my leg up against his hip.  
"Feel free to open the door whenever you feel like it, Love," he murmured against my collar bone. "I'm sure the other patrons appreciate the show."

I knew people were staring at us, mumbling Greek insults as they passed, but I really didn't care. "I'd love to," I said, one of my hands in his hair. "But it's a little difficult with your hand up my skirt."

He smirked against my skin before removing the hand on my thigh and taking my clutch from me. He removed the hotel key and promptly opened the door. He smirked at me and held the door open.

"After you, Sweetheart."

I smirked back, breathless, and slipped through the door, tugging him after me. The door closed with a click, but I already had my legs around his waist before it was completely shut.

I hadn't set out to sleep with Klaus that night. Hell, I wasn't even sure I wanted to get back together with him. But my hormones and feelings got the better of me.

_Two hours earlier_

"I have no idea what to wear," I said, holding my phone between my shoulder and ear. "I don't know how much skin to reveal. God, this is going to be so awkward. Why did I ask him out to dinner?"

"_Because you miss him," _Lily answered. _"And you two need to talk. Maybe this will help you work things out."_

I sighed. "I just- what if he doesn't want to get back together, Lil?" I asked, sitting down on the cheap hotel bed.

"_Elizabeth, he tracked you down and went all the way to Greece for you. He wants you back. Klaus doesn't do things like this unless he's sure of them."_

"What if I don't want him back?" I countered, running a hand through my hair.

"_Lizzie, the fact that you're acting like a fourteen year old going on her first date is proof enough that you want him back," _Lily pointed out.

Since Lily had all the answers, maybe she'd be able to solve my wardrobe issue. "What should I wear then?"

"_That cute little sleeveless blue dress. It's short, but still has straps so it balances out. Plus, it brings out your eyes," _Lily said, a little smugly.

"God, I miss you," I sighed, and she laughed.

"_I miss you too, Liz. Now, go get ready. And don't forget to shave your legs."_

"I'm not going to sleep with him tonight, Lily," I argued. "It'd only make things more complicated."

"_Just in case," _Lily said. _"You don't want to change your mind and then have hairy legs."_

"Goodbye, Lily," I said firmly. "I'll call you tonight."

"_Or tomorrow morning. You know, because you might be engaging in some physical activity later tonight-"_

"Bye, Lily," I said, frowning, as I cut her off.

She laughed again. _"Have a good night, Elizabeth. But not too good!"_

I hung up on my sister-in-law before she could make another joke referencing my sex life.

I went to the bathroom then, to take a shower. I was sure nothing was going to happen tonight. But it was better to be safe than sorry. So I shaved my legs quickly.

Half an hour later, I was curling my hair, only in my bra and underwear, when there was a knock at the door. I frowned and shrugged on a robe before going to answer the door.

Klaus smiled at me when I looked at him- a genuine smile, not a smirk. His smiles were more like half smiles, but they were so rare I accepted them. "A little underdressed, aren't we, Love?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"You're early," I said, pulling the white robe tighter around me. "I'm not ready yet."

"I'm actually ten minutes late, Love," he corrected me. "I know it takes you all of forever to get ready, so I gave you more time."

"Well, make yourself scarce for another fifteen, because I still need to get my dress on," I told him, crossing my arms over my chest.

Klaus let out a sigh. "By the time you're ready to leave, forget that our reservation will expire, the damned restaurant will be closed."

I rolled my eyes. "Please, that's a simple problem solved with a little compulsion. Now go wait at the hotel bar while I finish getting ready."

He narrowed his eyes. "I cannot say I've missed your bossiness, Elizabeth."

I smirked at him. "It turns you on just as much as my attitude."

Klaus just smirked easily back. "It'd be a lie if I said it didn't."

And that was the exact moment I realized just how much I missed Klaus.

I shifted awkwardly and looked down at the floor. "I'll be ready in fifteen minutes, I promise."

"I won't hold that against you when it takes you twenty" was all he said before leaving me to get ready.

Twenty five minutes later, I was smoothing out my dress as I made my way to the bar where Klaus was undoubtedly waiting impatiently for me. I saw him sitting at the bar with a half empty glass of scotch in his hand. I smiled slightly and ran a hand through my curly hair.

"Okay, I'm ready," I said, my clutch under my arm.

"About time, Elizabeth," he said, standing up.

I just rolled my eyes as he walked up to my side. "It takes time and effort to look this good," I told him. "Don't act like you don't enjoy the view."

I was flirting with him, I knew. But it was like I wasn't even trying. Flirting with Klaus had become second nature to me by that point, teasing him, testing him. I shouldn't have been playing with him, especially when I wasn't sure of how I wanted our relationship to continue, but I couldn't help it. And, to be honest, I didn't even really try to.

Klaus just offered me his arm, which I took after a moment's hesitation. "So, where are we going to eat?" I asked as he led us out of the hotel. '

"It's a surprise," he told me, a slight smirk on his lips.

I frowned up at him. "I hate surprises."

"I know."

Fifteen minutes later, I was seated across Klaus in one of the nicest, coziest restaurants I had ever been in. There was a great view, and if the bread on the table was any indication about the food, I was sure my taste buds were in for a treat.

Klaus was smirking smugly to himself, knowing he had done well, but I just rolled my eyes. "Don't look so proud of yourself yet," I told him. "We don't even know what the food tastes like."

"You just can't admit that I did well, can't you?" He said.

I shrugged. "It's not that I can't, I'd just rather not."

He chuckled and looked down at the table. "I didn't know how much I missed you until I was with you again."

I fiddled with the strap of my dress. "Relationship talk so early into dinner? I thought we'd at least wait until we were served champagne."

Klaus sighed. "You know, I've never been the one in the relationship who was pushing to get back together."

I frowned. "That's because you don't do relationships. You do hookups and one night stands that usually end up with bloodless corpses."

"Until you," He reminded me.

"Until me," I sighed, pushing my curls out of my face.

"Why do you keep stepping around the subject?" he demanded, his face suddenly serious. "Every time I mention how we used to be, you refuse to look me in the eye and change the subject."

"Klaus-" I said, my frown deepening.

"I _miss _you," he told me seriously. "And I can honestly say I've never said that to anyone else in my entire existence."

"I miss you too," I said quietly.

"Then why are you doing this?" he asked, more softly this time.

"Because I don't _trust _you, Klaus," I said bluntly. "I haven't trusted you since 1864. And I thought that that problem would fix itself in time, but it hasn't yet. And I- I can't go through this again. I hate not trusting you, I hate what we turned into without that trust."

I took a deep breath and ran a hand over my face. "And the best part is that you trust me just as much as I trust you."

I thought he'd dispute it, say that he did trust me. But I forgot who I was having dinner with. This was Klaus Mikaelson. He didn't trust anybody, not even me- _especially _not me. Not after what I've done to him.

I think that was our biggest problem. We had no trust in each other. We didn't know _how _to trust each other. And, no matter what we did, our relationship couldn't progress without trust.

"The difference between you and me, Elizabeth," he said slowly, in a low voice. "Is that I'm trying. I'm to change, for you. I'm trying to trust you again. I'm trying to fix whatever needs fixing, but you're not doing anything. You're too afraid to do anything. And that, Love, is why you're to blame. Not me."

I exhaled sharply, feeling as if he'd slapped me. "You know," I said, gritting my teeth. "I think I've lost my appetite."

Klaus sighed as I stood up and began to walk away from the table. "Love, don't be that way," he called. "Elizabeth."

I think the reason I was so angry was because I knew he was right. I wasn't trying. I was afraid, and no matter how much I wanted him back, I was still too much of a coward to try like he was. And that was why I hated Klaus, because he was right.

Klaus followed me out of the restaurant, and I whirled around to face him. "How _dare _you," I hissed, narrowing my eyes. "You don't know anything."

"Really? Then _try _Elizabeth. Do _something. _Because all you're doing right now is running. And speaking as a man who's been running for a thousand years, you're going in circles, and nothing gets fixed then."

"What do you want me to do?" I shouted. "Because I just don't think I have the energy to fix us, Klaus."

"You act like we're so dysfunctional and ruined, Love," Klaus said in a low voice, taking a step closer to me. "But I think you're forgetting something."

I let out a sigh, suddenly feeling exhausted. "And what's that?"

"I'm in love with you."

I let out a humorless laugh. "Sorry to say it, but love's not always enough, Klaus."

"But what if it was?"

I frowned. "What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"What if, for just one minute, you let it be enough, Elizabeth," he said. Then Klaus took a final step towards me and let his lips meet mine.

I closed my eyes and let out a long sigh. I still wasn't sure if love was enough to just make everything else go away, but I did what Klaus asked me. For one minute, I let it be enough.

I instantly took a step forward, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him back.

_**~LGM~**_

I wrapped the white hotel sheet around me as Klaus got off of the bed to find his pants. I studied him and his naked body, letting myself relax from the great sex I had just participated in.

"When are you leaving?" I asked quietly, settling back into the pillows behind me.

Klaus shrugged. "I'm not sure, it depends."

"Where are you going?"

"That depends on some things too."

I took a deep breath. "What if, wherever you went, I came with you?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Why the sudden change of heart? I thought you weren't so sure you wanted to fix things?"

"I changed my mind," I told him, sitting up. "Because I'm in love with you too. And I think that's worth the effort."

Klaus smiled one of his rare, genuine, half smiles. "Glad to hear it, Love."

Then he kissed me again, and I made the decision that, at least sometimes, love was enough.

**The End**

_**~LGM~**_

And that's all, folks.

Sorry for the late update, but this is longer than normal chapters, so I hope you forgive me.

Thank you to all the reviews, favorites, and follows. Thank you for the support. Thank you for reading this story and Letting Go. Huge thanks to Emily (purpleXorchid) who puts up with my writer meltdowns and also contributed a lot to this whole series.

Hope this series was worth the ride

Xoxo, Abby


End file.
